Poison Blood
by shadowwriter329
Summary: One mission go south when the Joker shows up. But when he uses his joker gas...Kim is unaffected? Batman then uncovers the secrets of her blood...and her second mother. Rated T for now. co-wirtten with Wolfpackersson09.
1. Chapter 1

Poison Blood

Yes another story, but this one is different. As you may or may not know but a good friend of mine, Wolfpackersson09 and I have been doing a few stories that we written together. This is one of them. If anyone is interested in seeing the story we have written together check out Wolfpackersson09 profile to see them. Please forgive any mistakes in grammar or spelling you may find. If you see any please tell me so we may fix them.

Disclaimer; Batman, Justice League and Kim Possible are action pack cartoons that are not own by me or my partner…unless he is not telling me something.

Fore!" was heard though out the area.

Kim jumped out of the way as a golf ball landed near her. It exploded and Ron peeked out of his cover, a mini-golf castle and muttered, "You think he be able to hit us better if he does not yell out when he is shooting.

"Not now Ron," muttered Kim and she jumped away from another golf ball.

Kim and Ron were called to help this miniature golf course from someone vandalizing it. It turned out to be Duff Killagan as this was the first miniature golf course to ban him. It also was one of the most high tech and voted the best in the nation. Kim did a series of flips and pick up a club that were given the guest at the course. As Killagan hit another gold ball Kim hit the ball back like a baseball.

The ball hit Killagan in between the eyes and the held his face in pain. Then he remembered the golf ball at his feet. "Oh no," he muttered before it exploded. He was sent flying in the air and he fell but his shirt was caught on one a model of the Eiffel tower. "Get me down!"

"Get now let get him to the police and we can go home." Kim said as Ron walked next to her.

"Encore, encore. I must saw that was a very nice scene. A real laugh that one." Said a strange voice to the side.

They turned and one person they never thought they see. "So kiddies," the Joker said with his everlasting grin "Any of you wishing to play with the big boys?"

"Joker," Kim said and she was nervous. She knew only someone like Batman could get him, "Shouldn't you be causing a laugh or two in Gotham?" she asked hoping she can keep him from getting too mad at them.

"Well I would but I saw this place has something I need." He pointed to the giant clown at one of the holes. "I figure I could use a good mascot and maybe teach it to spread some laughs back home. Funny no?"

"Very," Kim muttered, she hoped Batman was on Jokers trail and be here soon. "So where is your girl Harley?"

"Oh here and there, and everywhere else. Now, if you kiddies don't mind I'll be taking that clown," Joker went on to gather the clown head, but Ron decided to step up, "Look, I know you go with the clown thing, but can't you let up on it once?"

It wasn't exactly the best thing to say as Joker turned around, looking very angry. It wasn't the fact that he looked angry that started scaring Ron, but the fact that he did a complete 180 and smiled, "Maybe you're right, and I should give up my clowning days. Put 'em there" He offered his hand in a handshake, but Ron didn't really want to. He may be considered a buffoon by many, and sometimes acts it, but he was no fool. He knew enough about the Joker to never shake his hands. He started to back away as the Joker started to walk towards him.

Kim felt like slapping her forehead for Ron's action before she grabbed Ron and threw him out of the way. Joker looked at her with his grin, "You know, I sort of like you. You at least know a good joke, unlike bats. Your boy toy over there needs a good laugh so I kinda have to put a smile on his face."

Kim got into her stance, "Sorry but I can't let you do that."

Joker rolled his eyes, "Heroes," he muttered.

He then moved and sprayed acid from his flower. She ducked under the spray and it started to melt a model pyramid. As she got up she blocked a hit from Joker. His movement and attacks were so crazy and random Kim was having a hard time keeping up.

_'Where is Batman when you need him?'_

Joker then tripped Kim and he tried to place his palm on her to give her a shock. She grabbed his wrist and use her feet to flip him over her. He landed with a thud and he got up with a scowl. He moved as she got up and Kim was once again on the defensive. As he threw a punch she bent over backwards and as his hand went over her she lashed out with a kick and it connected with his right shoulder. He grunted as it was dislocated. Kim used this as a chance to gain some distance from the two of them.

Joker snapped his shoulder back with another grunt at stared at her. She was not half bad…for a kid. He was reminded of Harley but had the wrong hair. He wished Harley was not with her 'buddy' the stupid plant lady and here to help him. In the distance he noticed a familiar shape getting closer and he scowled. _'So bats finally made it,'_ he grinned, _'Well maybe this will keep him busy.'_

He grabbed a ball from his pocket and said, "Sorry little girl but our game is over, here is a little consolation prize." And he threw the ball at her feet.

The ball broke and green gas shot out. Kim coughed as she inhaled the gas. As Joker ran out of the area something wrapped around his legs and he fell. He scowled, he was sure batman would help the girl first. He looked over his shoulder to see Kim Possible standing as the gas was vanishing, with a…blow dryer? It had a grappling hook and cord which was now wrapped around his legs. The strange thing was she was fine, not laughing, no Joker grin on her face.

Batman glided down and landed next to Joker. He punched Joker out cold. "Batman! We needed you a while back!" Kim said with a heated glare as the gas dissipated in the air. The dark knight turned his head towards, and she flinched a bit at the usual scowl he gave.

"Did you know that the Joker threw some of his own laughing gas at you?" Kim was shocked at the question, but someone started laughing. She turned and realized Ron had breathed in the gas and was laughing like a lunatic. Batman managed to provide some assistance with a gas mask to help filter out the fumes.

"Ron!" She cried as she huddled over her best friend.

"Don't worry. I managed to start filtering out the gas in time, but it's confusing as to how you're not affected. If you don't mind too much, I would like to take some blood samples to see how." Kim nodded and held out her arm as the Batman took a sample of blood.

Ron managed to stop laughing and sleep, all of the laughing gas was gone from his system. Batman took the Joker and left as Kim called the paramedics to make sure Ron was alright.

Batman arrived back at the bat cave after he had Joker sent back to Arkham. He got out of the bat mobile and walked straight to the bat computer. Alfred came into view, "Need anything sir?"

Batman lowered his hood and took out Kim's blood sample "Coffee would be nice, I might be here a while."

"Very well sir." And few hours and two cup later Alfred went to check up on him and saw him staring at the computer. "May I ask what are you looking for?"

"You know of how I got Joker last nights. The girl Kim Possible got hit but some of his Joker gas. But she was unaffected."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the news and who it was. "The young girl that is able to go around the world helping people?"

"Yes, the league has been keeping tabs on her and some of us see her as a valued member when she is older. But it is what I found in her blood. I tested it and found not only is she immune to Joker gas but many different kind of poisons as well. And we know only two people that are like that."

"Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn." Alfred answered.

"Right," Bruce replied, "And even if she is like Harley she still would have to have met Poison Ivy and from what I can tell their paths have never crossed. And that is not all I have found.

"I was checking her blood and found that her blood is a close match to Ivy's. Like that of a sibling, which we know that Ivy is a single child or…" He left it hanging and Alfred answered shocked. "Kim Possible is Poison Ivy's daughter? But I thought she was sterile."

"She is. The doctors at Arkham have confirmed that." Bruce got up and pulled up his hood. He moved towards the bat mobile.

"Sir where are you going?" Alfred asked.

"To get answers."

"But you do not know where Ivy is." replied Alfred.

"I think I know someone else that can provide me some answers."

Anne Possible was working a late shift at the Middleton General. Ron had been released earlier that day after he went through some testing to make sure that the toxic laughing gas was completely purged from his system. She checked notes on Ron's condition, not only his physical condition but his psychological condition as well. He was completely normal, shook up, but he was still the same Ron.

"Thank God that he came through okay. I don't know what Kim would do if something happened to him; even Bonnie came by to see him."

"It's a good thing he got medical attention as soon as he did." Anne turned around to see the Dark Knight of Gotham City himself. She gasped a bit and dropped the notes.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked as the shadowy hero stepped closer, "I just have a few questions to ask you. As you already know The Joker had come to town, and was stopped."

"Yes, you saved my Kimmie cub from that insane man."

Batman looked at her when she said that, "Only Stoppable was in need of any assistance. Kim had apprehended the Joker. I just knocked him out, but my questions involve what's in her blood. Do you by any chance know why she is immune to most poisons, or the fact that her blood is a very close match to Poison Ivy?"

Anne stared at Batman wondering what she should say. Lying was out as he was so close to the truth he really didn't need her, he just want her to confirm it. She sighed before she picked up her notes and sat at her desk, "I met Pamela years before she became Poison Ivy. We were friends taking different paths in life. After James and I were married and talking about having kids Pamela came to us. She had her transformation but before she went on her active role as she is now. She found out she was sterile and wanted a child of her own. She came to use for help. She was a master chemist and I knew the body as a doctor inside out. Together we made it so she would have a child.

"I was the one that carry her; Pamela fear if she carried her Kim would have side effects due to her powers. She was there when I gave birth to Kim. We checked and from what we could tell she had no side effects. We were both relieved."

Batman narrowed his eyes, did that mean Kim got her immunity later in her life or did Ivy hide the truth from Anne. "Who check her out?" he asked.

Anne glared thinking of where he was going with this. "We both checked her out and she showed no signs that she was anything but a normal girl. Over the year I kept an eye out and she did not seem different. Her cheerleading skills were nothing that can be labeled strange or her martial arts skills. She took those as she had ADD, simple had too much energy."

"And her saving the world?" Batman asked, wonder what was her intake on it.

Anne gave him another glare. "Kim is a hero. All of the one you hang out with either have some calling or horrible event that make you become a hero but she did it by choice. No if and or buts. I am proud of her and nothing will change that."

Batman stared before saying, "Has Ivy been in contact with you or her daughter?"

Anne shook her head, "No contact at all. But I am sure she watches her through the news and from afar. I do not know what she thinks now. Kim helps everyone she can, even help save wildlife and the earth itself when she can. I just hope if they ever met Pamela will be proud."

Batman turned to leave but stopped at the window, "So does not know does she?"

Anne stared but knew what he meant. "Kim has no idea. And I want to keep it like that for as long as possible. I do not know what would happen if she find out she is a daughter of a famous villain. It might break her heart for all I know."

Batman said nothing as he started to climb out, "If she ever finds out…it won't be from me." and he shot his grabbling hook and took off.

A few days had passed since that incident, and somewhere in Gotham City a certain villainess by the name of Poison Ivy was reading a newspaper. She did this from time to time.

"What'cha reading pretty red?" Harley Quinn asked as she did some flips.

"It was just something that caught my eye," Ivy said, hiding the worry that was in her voice from the article itself: **'Teen Hero saved by Batman, Joker appears in Miniature Golf course'**. She brushed off Harley a bit and read the article, thankful that Kim and her friend was safe, _'Thank god that Kimmie's safe. Her friend as well.'_ Ivy kept the thought to herself as she finished the article and put the paper down.

_Hope you all enjoy this and look forward too. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Poison Blood

So another chapter I am surprise on how many people like this one well we got our work cut out for use now don't we.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories. Oh and a Happy Halloween.

Here is the next chapter if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Batman, Justice League and Kim Possible are action pack cartoons that are not own by me or my partner…unless he is not telling me something.

Kim was restless. The day after the event with Batman and the Joker and Kim knew nothing. She knew Batman must have found something out but why was he leaving her out of it if she was involved. She was sure she was fine as she believe if she wasn't he would have told her or her mother so she can get medical attention.

Kim sighed before she decided to call Wade and get answer for herself. "Hey Wade I need a favor."

Wade looked up and asked, "Sure what do you need?"

Kim then explained what happen a few days ago and her concern. Wade nodded, "I get it, you want me to hack the Bat computer."

Kim was startled, "No I want you to scan my-wait are you telling me you can actually hack into Batman's super computer?"

Wade scowled with a disgruntle look. "No, I have not been able to find it. I know something that powerful has to use a lot of power and all I can find in Gotham is some corporations, like Wayne Industries and such."

Kim rolled her eyes, "I doubt it would be that easy or he would have been found years ago."

Wade sigh, "Okay what was it you needed then?"

"I need you to scan my blood to see if you can find anything."

Wade nodded and started typing, "Okay, send a drop on the scanner." Said scanner popped out of the top and Kim poked her finger with a pin and force a drop to fall onto the scanner.

Wade spent some time analyzing the blood before his eyes popped wide opened. Ron walked by as he noticed, "What's happening Wade?" Rufus peaked and squeaked, "What's up."

Wade noticed Ron, "Kim's been tweaked about the Joker incident, and asked me to look at her blood. Get this; Kim's virtually immune to not just Joker's gas, but all kinds of poisons and toxins in all sorts of things."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ron asked, wondering what the big deal was.

Wade knew Ron meant well as he continued, "On a normal scale yes, but the thing is there's only two people outside of Kim with an immune system like this, and they're Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Not people that anyone in their right mind would mess with."

"I get why Poison Ivy would be but why Harley Quinn?" asked Ron.

"They are friends Ron," Wade said. "They work together before; Ivy made it so Harley has the same immunity she has."

"So why do I have it?" Kim asked. "Harley got it from Ivy and I never met them before so how can I have the same immunity?"

"I do not know," Wade answered "I also find something else; I also found out that someone is closely related to you." At their looks he added "Her name's Pamela Isley. She was a botanist, but there hasn't been any mention of her in a long while. She shares your DNA."

"What are you saying Wade, that she is my mother or sister or something?" Kim asked confused.

"I do not know, she has part of your DNA but none of your parents and you share DNA of your parents and her."

Kim threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "What are you saying that I have two mothers or something? 'Cause I hate to tell you Wade I cannot be in two wombs at the same time."

"I will see what I can find but for now that is all I got."

Ivy was tending to her plants in the hide out when Harley came flipping into the room, "Hey red, feel like doing something?"

"I am Har" she answered even though she knew what the girl was talking about. She smirked as Harley whined. She was almost as easy to tease as she teases people.

"I meant do you want to go somewhere and do something?"

"How about I quick trip to Arkham," said a voice above them.

A shadow appeared and Batman flew down. Harley gasped, "Hey why are you here? We have not done anything yet."

Ivy rolled her eyes but eyed Batman, "We broke out of Arkham and are wanted criminals Harley, remember?"

"Oh yeah,"

"I got a few question for you Ivy." Batman said as he got closer.

"Depends on what you want to know Bats." Ivy said as she looked at Batman, the voiced she used was full of sensuality, practically purring.

Batman looked at her and Harley, "These questions are personal to you and you alone. Harley shouldn't be here."

Said woman just huffed as she did a few back flips, "Sure, I get when the clown's not needed. Ta ta batsy." The room then only had Batman, Ivy, and the plants she grew.

"So, what's this series of personal questions about?" The seductive villainess asked.

"I'm sure you know about the miniature golf course incident."

Ivy started a minor glare, but didn't quite see where this was going, "Of course I have. It's been in all the newspapers from here to Metropolis, but what's that have to do with me?"

"The papers say that I knocked him unconscious and saved Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, but that's only part of the story. Kim was the one that caught Joker with her 'blow dryer grappling gun', but during the apprehension she and Stoppable took the full blast of Joker's gas. I was busy keeping the damage to Stoppable minimal, but Miss Possible was completely immune. I took a blood sample to see why, and found that she has a close match to your own. The kind of match that could only come from family, a sibling or a daughter."

For her credit Ivy made no outward reaction. Inside she was nervous at what Batman will do. "And I thought you were the world greatest detective. You know I am sterile, and I have no family."

"I already talked to Anne I know about how Kim was born."

Ivy knew it was not point in lying about it now if he got to Anne. "So if you already know, then why ask."

"I do not know all the details, now did you do anything to her?"

Ivy saw red at that accusation. "How dare you even ask that! That is my daughter and I-"

"Daughter!?" cried Harley as she peeked around the corner. At their glare she looked sheepish before coming closer. "Sorry but I was curious."

"Har, I love you and all that but something are meant to be hidden," she then turned and glared at Batman, "Like my daughter."

"How do I know you never seen her before and did something?" Batman asked returning the glare.

Ivy felt like feeding Batman to her plants. "Do not take me for someone who would hurt her only daughter. I cannot have any children after I become who I am. I was lucky Anne help me find a way and she carried her for those nine months. I held her when she was born. She is my daughter and I would do nothing to harm her, even from myself." She said that last part more to herself than anything else and in a defeated voice.

The other two were shocked, Harley did not like how her friend was acting, "Red?"

"I knew if anyone knew about me then they would hate her." she continued in the same tone looking down. "She had nothing to do with my mission to protect all plant life and I cannot let my actions affect her. I watch her grow up from afar and wanted nothing more than to be a part of her life. But I knew it was not meant to be." She looked up at Batman, "If you knew years ago I know you would have made it so I would never see her."

Batman said nothing for a bit. He turned around and started to leave.

"Hey batsy, aren't 'cha going to send us back to Arkham?" Harley asked before Ivy could stop her.

He stopped before he answered, "No, as far as anyone else is concerned, you two are still not located. Would it be too much to ask who the father is?"

"No, the father is Anne's husband, James T. Possible. If you know, then please don't tell anyone about my connection to Kim." Ivy said, and Harley was shocked at this, "No way Red! Your daughter is that goody two-shoes Kim Possible!?"

"I already promised Anne that I wouldn't say anything. Kim's going to find out eventually. Wade is a genius by most standards, and ever since the incident with the Joker she will look for answers." Batman said before he vanished from sight.

Ivy turned her gaze at Harley, "You will also keep this little tidbit a secret or else."

Harley gave a small chuckle but agreed anyway.

Kim looked at her mother as she made dinner. The boys were doing who knows what in their room and her dad was working late. This was her best chance, "Hey mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kimmie cub what is it?" her mother said not looking up.

"Do you know anyone names Pamela?" Kim asked looking for a reaction.

She was not disappointed as her mother looked up shocked at her daughter. Her mother sighed before asking, "What do what to know?"

"Who is she? And why does my DNA match hers like it does yours."

Anne sighed, wonder what to tell her, before she decided on half the truth. "She was an old friend when we were studying our fields. We took different paths in life but still kept in touch. When your father and I married and talking about kids Pamela turned up all distressed. She had a…accident and she found out because of it she can on longer have children.

"She took it pretty hard and we got to talking. One thing leaded to another and we came up with an idea. With our skills we came up with a war so we both could have a child. It was a special mixture that would allow any child I carried to have both of our DNA. When it was confirm I was carrying you, we were overjoyed.

"She was there when you were born and held you in her arms. She wanted to be in your life as well."

Kim listen shocked at all of this. "What happen to her? How come I never seen her?"

Anne could not look Kim in the eyes, "She died Kim years ago. I am sure if she was alive she would have wanted to know you."

Kim was shocked, she had another mother. As strange as it is as felt like something was missing. She looked at her mother, "Do you think she would have been proud of me?"

Anne smile at her daughter and wrapped her in a hug. "Without a doubt in my mind Kim." Kim smiled and hugged her back. _'I know she already is.'_ Anne thought before she let go of her daughter.

Industries


	3. Chapter 3

Poison Blood

Well today is my Birthday so here is another chapter for all of yous. Hope you all enjoy it.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Here is the next chapter if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Batman, Justice League and Kim Possible are action pack cartoons that are not own by me or my partner…unless he is not telling me something.

The next day Kim felt relax at the breakfast table. Her dad smiled at her, she told him that she knew about her second mother and he was proud of how well she handled it. Her bothers did not know yet, her parents thought they could handle it but she did not want them to use that to give her a hard time.

Wade then called and Kim answered, "Go Wade."

"I got a call from a girl called Daisy in Dakota. She is asking you to be a guess speaking at the high school. She hopes that your good influence will help out."

Kim thought about it and smiled, "Sounds good Wade, just get us a ride."

"Dakota?" Said Tim, "That is where Static and Gear are."

"I think we should come too," Jim said, "This could be our chance to get some of Gears stuff."

"Oh no," said James. "You two are not going anywhere, especially if you are going to try and steal from super heroes."

"It's not stealing." Jim said.

"Yeah it's more like, seeing it and making our own better version." His brother finished.

"Let me think," Kim said taping her finger on her chin, "How about, never going to happen." She then finished her breakfast to get Ron so they can meet their ride to Dakota.

"I tell you it feels good to be alive and laugh gas free!" Ron said as they rode in one of their rides to Dakota. He started taking things slightly more seriously, that he even started practicing Tai-Shing-Pwek-Quar more often. It was a considered improvement by his parents and Barkin, but he stayed the same old Ron overall.

"Ron, that was days ago, and neither of us thought that Joker would even show up. I'm just glad Batman showed and gave you some fresh oxygen when he did." Kim was still a little shaky, but even though she found about her other mother; she still had questions about how she had her immune system.

_'There are still so many questions. I have to find out how I got the immune system in the first place, but for now, concentrate on the present.'_ She thought as they started in for a plane landing in Dakota. As soon as they stepped off, Ron was somewhat excited, "Think we'll run into Static and Gear?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "I doubt it, it might be their city but that does not mean we will run into them."

Above the city Static and Gear were on patrol when Gear said, "You know I head Daisy was able to get Kim Possible to speak at the school today."

Static was surprise. "Really? How was she able to do that?"

Gear had an amused look, "I think she simple asked her on her website. You know it just amazes me how she becomes a hero at a young age, saves the world a few times and all because people ask for it on her website."

Static laughed, "Yeah and without any powers. Maybe in the future she can replace Batman."

They laughed harder at the before they flew off toward the school. What they did not know was a shadow shifted in a allay they passed. Ebon thought about what they said before shadow porting back to the hide out. In the hide out he found Talon, Hot streak, and Shiv. "I just heard some interesting news. A famous hero is coming to the city to speak to the school."

Shiv laughed, "Oh really, who? Flash? Superman? Green Lantern?"

Ebon glared at him, "No, Kim Possible."

Hot streak snorted, "So? She is just a stupid girl with no powers."

"So are some of the other heroes put there and none of them started as young as she did." Talon reminded him, "She also saved the world as well and she is just a teenager."

"I know," Ebon said. "I think a little party crashing is in order."

Dakota high was filled with chatter as news of Kim Possible giving a speech was all over the halls.

"Can you believe that she's coming here?"

"Yeah, but who's the sidekick that's always with her? He's kind of cute, but a total loser."

Conversations like that were rampant. Outside, Daisy herself was waiting for the teen hero to show her around the school, "I hope she's here on time."

"Who gets here on time?" Vergil said as he and his best friend started walking up the steps to Dakota high.

Daisy looked at them, "Kim Possible; I was shocked when she said yes. I thought she would have better things to do."

"It's no big, I love to help." Kim said from behind Vergil.

Daisy squealed before wrapping Kim in a hug, "I can't believe you were able to make it. So many things could go wrong and…"

"Relax I got this." Kim said, before turned to the two boys.

Vergil held out his hand, "Virgil Hawkins and this is my best friend Richie Foley."

"How is it hanging" Richie asked getting a fist bump from Ron.

Daisy then dragged Kim away giving her the details of the assembly and what it was all about 'Positive attitude and a brighter future, you really can do anything'.

Ron looked at the two boys as they walked behind the chatting girls. "So do you know any place where we are likely to see Static and Gear?"

The boys smiled at each other before Vergil said, "We they can be anywhere there is trouble. But they have been seen at this school, and the youth center."

"Ah man I just hope I get to see some real heroes in action."

"Don't you do hero work with Kim?" Vergil asked.

Ron made a so-so sign, "I am more of a side kick than anything else."

Richie muttered, 'I know how you feel,' under his breath.

The school sat in the gym as they watched Kim walk on stage to the podium. "I think you all know me but my name is Kim Possible," she paused as many student cheered. "I know you all think I am just some great hero and I will not say that you are wrong but I am just a normal kid…most of the time. I still go to school, I practice cheerleading, I have friends, I hang out at the mall and do all kind of stuff. But this is not about me; this is about all of you.

"I am sure you all can do great things. No matter how big or small everyone can do something and be whoever they want to be. Corny I know but it is true. I do what I want to do because I want too. The only thing that has even stops me is myself. It is the same for all of you. You can be anything…"

"Blah, blah, blah, shut up already!" shouted Hot Streak as he enters the gym. Talon made herself know by flying down from the rafters. Shiv entered through another door and Ebon rises from his shadow on the floor. "Well, well the famous Kim Possible; I actually expect someone a little older."

Kim snorted as students scream and moved out of the gym. Vergil and Richie moved to change into their alter egos. "You must be Ebon…your shorter than I expected."

Shiv laughed but went quite as Ebon glared.

"You know, you're pretty hot for a wannabe hero, maybe we can go catch a flick some time?" Hot Streak asked as Kim rolled her eyes at him, "Sorry, but I don't date thugs."

There was a bit of laughter from Shiv before he morphed his hands into blades and started the attack.

Kim moved as she dodges his attack before she kicks him in the chest and send him back. She then ducked as Ebon tried to attack her from behind. She flipped forward, over Shiv which sent him falling into Ebon and got some distance to the two.

Ron ducked from the fire balls Hotstreak were throwing. Not only did he have the pyromaniac to deal he had Talon fly above him and screeched at him. He nearly was hit a few times because of that combo. He ducked again and pulled Rufus from his pocket and threw him at Talon. The naked mole rat grabbed her feathers and started to tug. She grunted before she stopped focusing on Ron and tried to catch him. Rufus was just too fast and scrambled around out of reach of Talon's…well talons.

Just then a steel ball hit Talon in the chest and steel cables tied her up. She fell to the floor with a grunt as she hit and looked up to see Static and Gear fly in. Static went to help Kim while Gear flew down next to Ron. Ron grabbed Rufus as he ran back to Ron and gave Gear the thumbs up, "Thanks for the save."

Gear gave him a fist bump, "No problem, to get Hotstreak to cool off."

Hotstreak snorted, "Really? Like two sidekicks are going to stop me."

Gear glared before he got an idea, "Hey, can you keep him busy while I have backpack a way to stop his flames?"

"No problem, that's what I do." He said to Gear before he ran to the side and shouted, "Wait your name is Hotstreak? I thought it was the Human Torch?"

If anything Hotstreak flames got bigger, "What you say you little runt?!" he shouted before throwing more fire balls at them. As they dodge his attacks Hotstreak did not notice that backpack was clawing toward a fire extinguisher.

It grabbed it and crawled back to Hotstreak. As it was behind him backpack lifted a claw and punctured the extinguisher. The foam covered Hotstreak and put out his flames as he coughed and shiver from the cold foam. Ron saw his chance and did a flying kick right to the bang baby's face, knocking him out "Boo-yeah!" he cried out.

Kim was still having a little trouble with Ebon and Shiv as they teamed up on her once again. Shiv tried to slash her from behind, but Static managed to shock him and made him stick to the wall.

"Thanks for the save Static!" Kim said as she bobbed and weaved to stay out of Ebon's grasp.

He notice that his gang were all trapped or beaten he growl out and grew bigger, "You think you can make a fool out of me?" he said before he tried to slam his hand down onto Kim.

Kim flipped out of the way, "Please you don't need any help for that." before she got her blow dryer grapping gun and fire at the rafters. She pulled herself up as Ebon's hand came back down. She landed on the rafter and pushes one of the lights with her foot toward Ebon.

The light shine right into his face and he recoiled. Static flew in close and shocked Ebon. Gear and Ron help out by joining Kim up into the rafters and pushing light toward Ebon. Static added his power to the light and made them brighter. Ebon tried to block out the light but was growing smaller. Seeing his chance Static flew down and sent a large blast of electricity onto Ebon.

Ebon screamed in pain before he fell out cold.

"Thanks for the help Static." Kim said as Ebon's gang was taken away by the police.

Ron was chatting it up with Gear on being a partner, as they weren't considered sidekicks by their friends. "Man, I wish I had super smarts. It'd help me get through school." Ron had said as Rufus popped out and squeaked, "Good grades."

"Thanks, but it's not perfect. It's not as cool as static electricity." Gear replied.

"That is cool and all but I think the smarts might be better," Ron mused.

Static and Kim shook hands as pictures were taken. "You handled yourself pretty well against some bang babies. You have got some skills girl."

"Thanks Static. I've learned sixteen forms of martial, and they haven't failed me yet." She took a brief glance at Ron as he spoke with Gear, "It also helps to have a good partner watching my back."

Static smiled brightly at that, "I feel ya on that. Gear's always good back up."

"Argh!" one of the guards screamed as Shiv somehow managed to break free and started to bum rush Kim in one last assault with a smirk from Hotstreak and Ebon, though no one saw it on Ebon's face as it was a simple shade. As his hands changed into a blade he was about at stab at her when he tripped and landed on his face. Kim reacted fast and was on top of him and pinned his arm to the ground. Static help by make the special cuffs come to him and slap on Shiv's wrist.

The guards came and dragged Shiv back to the transport car and slammed the door. The other bang babies look in disbelief. As the car started and drove off Hotstreak was on his case. "You had her and then you decide to become a klutz."

"Hey! I am not a klutz, something tripped me." Shiv defended himself as Hotstreak rolled his eyes not believing him. From the looked on the others faces, though it was hard to tell with Ebon, that they did not believe him ether. "Hey something did!"

"Well I hope that is enough crazy for today," Kim said as Daisy came up.

"Good you are still here. I hope we can try again now that the danger has passed."

Kim smiled and followed her. Ron fist bumped the local heroes one more time before he ran after Kim. Static then notice Gear walking toward something on the sidewalk where Shiv fell. "Hey Vergil take a look at this."

He looked down and notice a lone root, like that from a tree root, popping out of the sidewalk and seemed to loop around something. It was small and barely notice able but it had not been there before.

"That's new; think that's what made Shiv fall?"

Gear cut the root off, to keep more people from tripping and to study it more. "I think so but where did it come from?"

"And who made it appear?" finished Static looking at the root confused like a strange puzzle.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Poison Blood

Merry Christmas to one and all. Even to those that do not celebrate it. Sorry it took a while but I hope that this mass update will make a nice present to everyone one of my readers that enjoy my stories.

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Batman, Justice League and Kim Possible are action pack cartoons that are not own by me or my partner…unless he is not telling me something.

"So what is so special about this tree?" Ron asked as they hiked up the trail. They were in one of the deepest forest in the west side of the US looking for one of the biggest and oldest tree.

Kim rolled her eyes, "I told you before; this tree is one of the oldest in America if not the world. It is over 900 years old."

Ron was shocked, "Wow, so why would someone try and cut it down then?"

Kim shrugged, "How should I know? Anyway it should be just up this hill."

A few more minutes later and both teens came upon a wondrous sight. A great tree so large and thick it seems almost like that of a fantasy world. The trunk was so think around a bus could drive right to it and it could not be seen from the other side. Even as old as it was the branch still had leaves all green and even as they tried they could not even see a bit of the top.

"Wow," was their reaction.

"That is correct, one of nature's masterpieces." Said a female voice behind them.

They turned and paled slightly seeing both Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn coming into view. Ivy was looking at the tree while Harley noticed the two teens. She smiled and flipped over to them. "Hey, what brings you goodie-two shoes here?"

Ron paled and backed away a little, seeing as her boyfriend nearly killed him, Kim got in front of Ron, "We are here to protect the tree."

Ron the whispered, "KP, are they here to cut it down?"

Kim shot him a look in disbelief, "Poison Ivy…harming a tree? Get real Ron that would never happen. Joker is more likely to do it if he found a way to make it funny." Then she remember Harley was there and said to her fast, "No offense,"

Harley wave her off, "Don't bother, you are right anyway." She ignored Ivy's glare before she leaned forward to look at Ron better, "Do I know you?"

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Your boyfriend gassed him before just a few weeks ago, remember?"

The female clown shook her head, "No, Mr. J does that to a lot of people." She them got a look of understanding before she rushes and wraps Ron in a hug, "Little Ronnie?"

Ron was confused, "Wait, that only person that ever called me that was…" then if anything Ron paled even more. "Oh no," he muttered.

Rufus duck back into his pocket squeaking, "Har, ah ha, bad news."

"You two know each other?" asked Kim and Ivy at the same time, causing both red heads to look at one another.

Harley grinned at them, "We cousins." She paused, "Well more like second cousins as I was once removed. Little Ronnie here could never say my name right so he always called me cousin Har."

Both girls looked at the blonds in disbelief as Ron tried to get out of the hug. "Well, this is awkward. Who would've thought that Harley Quinn would be related to my best friend?" Kim said aloud, she was still on guard, but she didn't move to attack.

She knew that they were essentially on the same page, so to speak. This could be one of the few times she didn't have to fight a villain. She looked to Poison Ivy as Ron was still struggling to get out of his, for lack of a better word, insane second cousin.

"So, I'm guessing you're here to protect the tree right?" She asked as Ron finally got out, but started to keep his distance.

Ivy smiled as she nodded, "Yes I am. People are abusing nature too much. Plants that once flourished are dying off, and if it continues then wonders like this tree won't exist anymore. The earth is a garden, and I think that some, if not most, are simply weeds to be plucked."

Kim frowned a bit at that, but she couldn't entirely disagree. "I can see your point. This tree took so long to grow up, but someone wants to cut it down. I'm not into doing drugs, but wouldn't marijuana be a cheaper, easier source of various things instead of lumber?"

Ivy smiled at that and giggled a little, "If it worked for George Washington, then it should be for everyone. Greed is what turns someone into a weed that must be pulled from the garden, permanently if necessary."

"Greed? Money? Lumber? Do you really think I am after those things?" said a rough voice behind them with a rough ascent. Behind them coming up the hill were over thirty men each carrying different tools, axes, pick axes and some held large bags. The one in front was a large balky man dress like a woodsman in the 1900s, fur skin jacket, a shaggy brown beard, complete with a raccoon hat.

They stare at them, though Ivy was more of a glare as she figures they were the ones that were the threat to the tree. Ron then asked, "Alright I'll bite, who are you?"

The man in front snorted as he shouldered a big axe, "The name is John Benison, though I doubt you have heard of me?"

Kim eyed the men as they gathered behind Benison, seeing as he was the boss. "What did you mean before? What are you really after?"

Benison rubbed his beard, "Well little lady believe it or not I am not from this time. I live during the great gold rush. I was trying my luck deep in Canada when the mountain I was at had an avalanche and I was frozen alive. Before I was freed I dreamed of my revenge against nature. I will dam every river and cut down every forest, this tree behind yeas is a big hit onto nature for my revenge."

Ivy growled out, "I will not let you harm these trees. I will kill you before that happens."

Benison snorted again, "Look lady, I ain't sacred of you. Come on boys; let get to killing."

The various men started to rush them, but the two villains and heroes seemed to work in synch. Kim rushed forward and started disarming some of the men with some skilled kung-fu. Ron had gotten better with Tai-Shing-Pwek-Quar enough to easily adapt to Harley Quinn's flips, kicks, and jester like movements.

"Ronnie looks like we'd make a pretty good team. Too bad we're opposites." Harley said as she took a hammer that she brought with and smashed a few guys.

Ron had ducked under a hammer and spin kicked a few. Ivy and Kim easily held their own with Ivy using some of her botanical powers to assist with Kim's kung-fu. Roots forced their way through the ground and wrapped up several of the thugs and held them in the air. She even sent some at the biggest threat, John Benison. Benison however swung his axe and cut the roots before they could grab him. If anything that made Ivy even madder.

One thug got lucky and broke Harley's hammer with his axe. She did a back flip to avoid another attack when she pulled out a spring loaded boxing glove. She smacks one man right in the kisser when he was knocked over dazed. Harley laughed at that before she went for another target.

A few men moved closer to Ivy who just raised an eyebrow at them. She then blew a pink mist at two of them, and they got a glazed look in their eyes. "Fight the enemy to all of nature." the two men nodded before the turned and attack their partners.

Benison groaned seeing who easily his men were getting their asses kicked. He sighed before he pulled something from his pack. He was saving these for the tree but if they kill these pests then fine by him. That also left some fun of hacking some of the tree for him. He tossed the small square pack into the air and it landed near Kim.

Rufus notice it and make a lot of noise to alert Ron. He saw the pack and paled. He then shouted, "KP! BOMB!"

Kim looked down to see a pack of C4 near her. She slid to it and tossed it as high as it can go. It exploded above them, out of reach of anyone there.

Benison growled before shouting, "Stop that and just die already!" Benison then rushed and knocked Kim to the ground and started to swing down his axe.

"KIM!" Ivy, Harley, and Ron called out at once as Benison swung his axe to kill the teenage hero. Ron tried to rush ahead to stop him, but Ivy was the closest and was rushing as fast as she could.

Kim felt fear, as she rolled over slightly to avoid a killing blow. She figured she couldn't be poisoned, but most people wouldn't want to poison her anyway. Drakken would want some super complex trap that will never work and Shego would want it hand to hand.

This guy, this nature hating monster, wasn't going for something subtle. Many thoughts started to go through her mind quickly, thoughts such as her mother, the one who raised her, the tweebs, her father, and the unknown woman who shared her genetics. Kim was now pinned down with Benison ready for the final blow. She raised her hands in a desperate yet ineffective means to defend her life in the last instance.

The blow never came and Kim heard Benison's cried in anger. She opened her eyes to see Benison was struggling as he was tangled in giant roots. His axe lay on the grass as one root wrapped around his arms while more wrapped around his body, holding him still.

Kim notice that Ivy was standing next to her, she looked up at the villainess's face and said, "Thank you,"

Ivy looked shocked before she stepped closer to Benison as she grabbed a tube of lipstick. As Poison Ivy spread the lipstick Kim realize what she was about to do so she got up quickly, "STOP!" Ivy turned to her, "You can't just kill him."

Ivy was angry but she could not look Kim in the eyes. "And why not, you know what he was trying to do."

"Yes I know he was trying to ruin one of nature's greatest gifts but killing him won't solve anything."

Ivy growled out, "What do you want me to do? I cannot let him go and prison won't be enough and he will be out and going to try again." she stared into Kim's eyes and Ivy fierce determination. "He almost killed you, and you still want him to live."

Kim knew she was getting nowhere so she tried a different tactic "Killing him just 'cause he tries to kill nature is acting like him. All that hate for what he does his just how he acts. Do you want that? To act like one of the things you hate?"

Ivy looked at Kim, the young girl just did not understand. "He will just get out," she muttered.

"Not all prisons are like Arkham where you guys break out every other week." Kim said. While she seemed confident and she was somewhat but this was still a dangerous criminal and could easily kill her.

It was then did Harley, who like Ron was watching the shouting, match like a game of tennis, notice a shadow gliding down. "Hey Red, guess who's here?"

It was Batman, with his usual scowl on his face. He looked around and saw that everyone, other than the four, was knocked out with the insane nature hater struggling in the roots.

"Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, I assume that you assisted Miss Possible and her friend?" He asked, and Kim vouched for them, "Yes sir, they were just protecting this tree, and Poison Ivy saved my life from this guy. He's crazy then the Joker, no offense Harley."

Harley just shrugged it off, standing next to Ron. "It's okay; Mr. J is on the crazy side, and this guy makes him look like batsy. Although, I think I might send Mr. J a little 'gift' to get him to watch whom he gets to smile."

Everyone noticed the semi-evil glint of mischief in her eyes. Batman figured she would have a reason, but he wouldn't pry at the moment. Ivy simply looked at him dead on, "You putting us back in Arkham or what?"

"Not this time. You saved a life, and if this man died then you would have a legal reason for self-defense. Since he's captured alive I'll make sure he gets to prison, maybe even Arkham as I heard of this man and know he will have trouble living in normal sociality. Some time out of Arkham might actually help your sanity."

Ivy seemed to smile somewhat as she and Harley actually read between the lines. Ivy might actually get some time to spend with Kim, even if she would never know the truth. Harley was a very happy jester as she practically groped Ron and spun him around.

Batman took Benison, and his crew, to the authorities, but left them with one last word, "If you and Harley are caught on the wrong side of the law, then it's back to Arkham."

Harley waved after him "Got yea B-man we will try to be extra good!"

Kim stared at her, "No offense to your friend but I do not think that is possible for her"

"I understand, after what that clown did to her she has been well...Harley." Ivy said as she made the root at least get mostly into the ground so the trees can get extra nutrition out of the ground. "I will try and keep her out of Arkham but I do not know for how long."

Kim looked at her, "I heard you reformed once or something like that."

Ivy nodded, "Yes I did, even open a flora shop a little while in Gotham. But man's action against nature turned my mind back to what I am." She looked up at the great tree, "Although seeing as time like now I say it might be for the better."

Kim stood next to her and looked up and the sight. Sunlight was peeking through the branch in little rays. Even if she could not see the top it was still beautiful to her.

She then could not help but ask, "Why did you save me?"

"Oh that is easy," cried Harley as she appears behind them and wrapped and arm around each of their shoulders.

Ivy was glaring at her to get her to shut up but it went unnoticed. "It is because you are a kid still and Red here has a big soft spot for them. Most likely because she cannot have kids."

"And you think that because?" Ron asked confuse to how she came up with that idea.

Harley stuck her tongue out, "Because silly I was a psychiatrist at Arkham before I met Mr. J."

Ivy rolled her eyes, but glad Harley did not spill her secret, "And now she is a head case that is her own head shrink. As you can see she needs more work to do."

Kim rolled her eyes and moved toward Ron while the two super villainesses argued. They walk down the path they came as she called Wade for a ride home. It was only when she got home hours later did Kim realized that Poison Ivy never answered her question.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

Poison Blood

Happy New Year everyone. Another year has gone and now it has been about six years since I started to write on this sight and I look forward to many more afterwards.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Batman, Justice League and Kim Possible are action pack cartoons that are not own by me or my partner…unless he is not telling me something.

A week has pass since that mission and it was during cheer practice that Kim had a burning desire to find out why Ivy saved her. She could understand if Harley would want to save Ron, family is family no matter strange it is, but Poison Ivy was a complete stranger.

Ron was holding a newspaper when he walked in the gym. "Hey KP, Ivy couldn't keep Harley Quinn from doing something for too long." This simple statement got the entire cheer squads when Ron said that, but he continued anyway, "They were caught robbing a bank by the Flash, and were sent back to Arkham by Batman."

"I guess Ivy couldn't keep her friend from doing something stupid so long." Kim said with a bit of annoyance, rather than insult. "Still they lasted longer then what I expected."

"Okay, Kim, how do you know Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn? They're not the type to just hang around with a teen hero cheerleader." Bonnie said, making it known of her dislike of the two super villainesses.

After the incident with the Joker, Bonnie started being nicer to people and more friendly. She still had a rivalry with Kim, but she stopped calling Ron a loser. Hearing of how someone she knows, even a little, could have died in a horrible way seems to have taken hit on her.

Kim then told them of the mission of the tree and how Poison Ivy saved her life from the insane gold miner John Benison_. 'I still don't get why she saved me. Sure she doesn't think every human in the world should die, but I'd oppose her extremist take on it. There's only one way to find out.'_ She then got her Kimmunicator out and contacted Wade.

"Hey Kim, there aren't any real missions of interest, except maybe chase a cat, but I don't think you're that interested in going after Tora again." Wade said as Kim shivered to the thought of that hellcat. "Not this time Wade and I thought I blacklisted that mission. I just need a ride Gotham and back."

Wade seemed surprise at the request. "Really? Whatever for?"

"I got some question and I want some answers. Oh and let Arkham Asylum know that there will be a visitor for Poison Ivy." Kim said.

The ride as short and quite but that did not bug Kim as she wanted to focus. She made her way to Arkham Asylum where a doctor was waiting for her behind the main doors. She held out her hand, "Greeting Miss Possible I am Dr. Penelope Young."

Kim shook her hand, "So I take it you are Ivy's doctor."

The two made their way to the visitor center. "I have studied her case a bit since working here and she is an interesting mind. So what was the reason you came all this way to talk to her?"

Kim sighed and explained what happen over a week ago, of how Ivy saved her and she was confused as to why. Dr. Young seem to be in thought as she grabbed a file. "One theory is that because she is unable to have child she has a soft spot for them. It is noted that she is never known for harming them."

"That's what Harley Quinn said but forgive me for not taking her word for it."

"No I think you are right to do that. Even if she was once a great psychiatrist but with her now insane mind it is hard to tell what she says is truth or not." Dr. Young said as she open the file. "Pamela Isley, aliases Poison Ivy, one of the more interesting and dangerous criminals here at Arkham."

Dr. Young did not notice that Kim had stopped when she heard the words Pamela Isley. She quickly caught up to her, "Wait Pamela?"

Dr. Young nodded, "That is correct all of the super criminals here, beside the Joker that is, are known for their aliases and not their real names. Pamela Isley is Poison Ivy's real name."

Kim still walked next to her but inside her mind was racing, her other mother was Poison Ivy. That explained how she had her immunity and why she saved her life. It was right in front of her face she just could not see it.

They reach the visitors center and went inside. Poison Ivy was not there yet and Dr. Young said, "The guards will just be outside the door if you need them. Do you mind if I stay here? I hope to get more of an understanding of her with your talk."

Kim nodded still dazed and sat in the chair and waited. It was not long when the guards open the door into the room block by the glass wall and speakers and Ivy stepped inside. The guards left and Ivy looked surprise at who was visiting her. "Well I must say I am surprise you came to visit me."

Kim stared at her, "I came to find out why you saved me…but I already figured it out just now."

Ivy raised a brow, "Oh really?" she asked wonder how close to the truth she really was.

"I know why…I am your daughter."

There was silence, even Dr. Young was shocked. Ivy then asked, "How did you figure it out?"

"I knew your real name, Pamela Isley. Mom said you were dead after I found out I had a 'second mother'. When I heard Dr. Young say it as yours I was shocked. But I guess it makes sense."

Ivy sighed, "Kim, I cannot say I am sad that you know the truth but I never wanted your life affected by me. Your life not affect for what I do and for no one to hate you because of what I did."

"So my immunity that is just likes yours?"

"You must have gained it in your later years as you mother and I checked to see if you had any of my abilities. I assumed you would not gain them in later years as I did not get my powers naturally. Although I am glad you do as it saved your life twice."

This got Kim confused, "Twice?"

"The first from Joker when he tried to kill you with his toxin. The second was just last week."

Kim thought about it when she made the connection. "But…you were the one that trapped Benison in the roots."

Ivy shook her head, "No I was going to when I felt the plants reacting to a command I did not give. The roots were cause by you acting on instinct. Again I am glad they were able to save you."

"Then I..." Kim started as Poison Ivy finished, "Saved yourself? Yes."

It was a tough revelation for me. Her other mother was a woman that was known for harming people to protect nature, even though the boys all talked about how sexy she was. I needed some time to think about this, "Thanks for talking with me, Ivy. I need to think and talk to mom."

Kim then got up and walked to the door, but as she took hold of the handle Ivy got her attention, "Wait! Please don't hate Anne for not telling you. It was sort of an unspoken agreement, and even though this is probably the only time we've spoken, mother to daughter, just know that I'm proud of you."

Kim had a few tears when she heard that. "Thanks, and I'll see you again."

Kim then left as Ivy then looked at Dr. Young, "Please don't mention this to anyone. The world is a lot crueler then people realize, and she has a very bright future ahead of her."

Dr. Young had a look of sympathy towards the super villainess as she nodded, "I will, but I do request that I sit in on any visitation that you receive from Kim. I'm still a psychiatrist, and this development would be something I want to study."

Poison Ivy just sighed, "Shrinks, they always want to poke inside someone else's head." It was in a friendly manner that held no malice. But her face then turned into an angry look, "But remember if I find out you told anyone." she left the threat hanging.

Dr. Young held up her hand saying she understood. Dr. Young before the guards came in to escort Ivy back to her cell. Dr. Young sighed, _'I am glad Professor Strange in not here today and not hearing this. Who knows what he would do if he found out.'_

Kim reach outside of the gates at the entrance still thinking. She was still wrapping her head around it and while it seemed so alien to her. "From the look on your face I say you found out the truth." Said a familiar voice off to the side.

Kim turned to see Batman coming out of the shadows. "I heard you got a ride here and asked to see Ivy."

Kim just stared at him, "How long have you know?"

"Since I asked for your blood to see why you were not affected by Joker's venom. I found that not only did you have Ivy's immunity but also matched her DNA. When I confront both your mother and Ivy they told me how you came to be."

Kim stayed quiet for a minute before she said, "How am I to deal with this? This is not some small deal this is…is…a major thing. And it turns out I am developing powers that are like hers."

Batman placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think this changes nothing. You are no different then you were before. You are still a hero and goes out of her way to help people. If you gain powers then you can use them to help people, show them that nothing has changed."

Kim thought about it and saw what he meant. She turned to him, "Do you think she can reform again."

Batman looked over his shoulder at the asylum, "For her daughter, I think she might be able to. If she does I suggest you get her out of Gotham, maybe somewhere near family."

Kim got the hint before she started off, "Speaking of family, I need to get back and speak to mom about this."

"Don't be too hard on them, they love you and they were trying to protect you. I am sure you can handle it."

Kim smirked back at him, "No big."

Batman watched her go out of sight before he went back to the hidden Bat mobile and sped off.

It was near dinner time at the Possible house when Kim returned. Kim's attitude was so reflective that it seemed like if she was disturbed from her thoughts that something bad would happen. Even the tweebs, as Kim called her younger brothers, felt the near tension. Kim was still in her thoughts before she looked at her mom, then her dad. Dinner was a somewhat quiet affair, and that was saying something. It was a good dinner, but Kim's parents knew that something was up.

"Is there something on your mind Kimmie cub?" Mr. Possible asked after he took a bite of his dinner, which was a classic meal of fried chicken, corn, mashed potatoes, and so on.

Kim sighed, but she didn't want to talk with Jim and Tim present, it was just delicate. "Yeah daddy, but it's something personal. Something I don't want the tweebs to listen in on."

This was getting curious as she wasn't usually so somber. Kimmie was witty and such, but never somber. A ball of energy that just couldn't be stopped.

"You can talk to us about anything sweetie, and we'll listen. Let's discuss this after dinner okay?" Anne Possible asked as Kim nodded. This talk was needed.

Kim and Anne went into the living room after dinner while James took the boy upstairs and threaten that he will make they stop making crazy rocket and invention if the listen in. When James entered the room Kim said, "Mom, remember when you said that Pamela was dead?"

Anne and James were nervous wonder that was this about. "Yes I remember."

Kim took a deep breath, "Why did you lie?"

Her parents look at one another before Anne asked, "What do you mean Kim?"

Kim looked at them, "Mom, dad, I know that Pamela Isley is Poison Ivy." At their shocked looks she added, "I did not tell you last week on the mission I met Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Ivy saved my live or at least I thought she did."

"What do you mean, thought she saved your life?" Anne asked worried. If Pamela did save her life then she would not be as worried but she did not like the sound of that.

"I was confused and I wanted answers, so when I found out that they were back at Arkham I went to visit her and find out. I heard her real name and I made the connection. She confirmed it when I talk to her."

Her parents were quite before they got up and wrapped her into a hug. "Oh Kimmie cub we're sorry we did not tell you but you did not want you to be worried." James said.

"You go around the world helping people and we do not want something like that hanging over your head at a young age." Anne added. "Beside how do you think we can explain that you had a second mother and that she was a famous super criminal?"

Kim sighed and leaned into the hugs. "I am sorry but I just found out and I am just trying to wrap my head around it. I also think I might be getting her powers." At their look she explained what happen on the mission and how Ivy said that Kim did it herself.

"Well I do not know how but we will handle it. We should try to find a way to get these powers at least under control so something would not happen."

Kim nodded, she plan on telling Wade, Ron and Monique about this and hopefully Wade will find a way to help her get an understanding of her powers.

The next day in Arkham Harley was her bubbly self as she went into the one of the room where inmates stay to try and relax when not in sessions and saw Joker by the TV auguring with Two-Face and Penguin over what to watch. "Hey guys!" she cried as she came into view.

Joker was shocked to see her that he lost his grip on the remote and the Penguin took it and change the channel to animal planet. "Harley! When did you get back?"

She grinned, "Yesterday."

Two-face grunted as he flipped his coin. Seeing it as heads he grabbed the remote and changed it to a game show. "Lucky you," he grunted.

Harley flipped onto a space on the couch and grabbed the remote and started flipping, to the guys' displeasure. She stopped when she saw Ron and Ron and a new report of how they stopped and saved people on a speeding train, "Hey it's Little Red."

"Little…Red?" muttered Two-face as he flipped his coin and scowled as it was tails so he left the remote alone for now.

Penguin saw this as a chance to mess with Joker, "Hey clown, isn't that the girl that help the Bat get you in here?"

Joker muttered threats under his breath as he watched them go through the footage of how they stopped the train. "Yeah, yeah, that is her; I got them with my joker gas but for some reason she was not affected; not even a simple chuckle." Then he remembered what Harley said. "Hey how do you know her Harley?"

Harley thought about it and said, "Red knows her,"

This got the villains attention, "Really?" asked Penguin.

She nodded then said, "Yep she said so when we saw the paper saying you met them puddin'. Said Little Red help her with saving a rare plant or something I wasn't really paying attention and said she made it so Little Red had the special immunity like she did to me." she gave them a big smile which Joker scowled at before he took the remote and put on Family Guy.

Ivy came into the room after her session with Dr. Young and went to Harley. "Hey Ivy," muttered Penguin as she came nearer, "Nice work getting Joker caught." He and Two-face laughed while Joker scowled.

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "And how did I get him caught?"

Harley then smiled, "Oh I was just telling them when you told me of how Little Red help save some important plant or something you said and gave her the same immunity you gave me."

Ivy went wide eyed before she fixed herself. She smiled at Harley and saw her wink. _'Harley at least would keep some of these guys off any trail if they get suspicion and more onto me then Kim. I will have to thank her later.'_

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

Poison Blood

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Batman, Justice League and Kim Possible are action pack cartoons that are not own by me or my partner…unless he is not telling me something

Ivy sighed as the TV was flipped again. If it wasn't for the fact there was noting better to do in the reck room she wouldn't even be watching TV. It does not help that several inmates were also watching and wanting to watch something different. Joker wanted TBS to watched Family Guy or American Dad or some other comedy, Harley wanted to watch cartoons, Riddler wanted a game show that showed wit, Two-face wanted a game show that evolved chance. Beside her the only one that was not trying to take control of the remote was the Mad Hatter, and that was because there was no Alice in Wonderland on.

"Gentlemen please a nice game show will be good for you, it might even boost those low IQs of yours." Riddler said.

"Boring!" Joker cried out. "Where are the laughs? Put something funny on."

"Please I need some cartoons, they are good for you." Harley pleaded.

Ivy rolled her eyes. It has been two weeks since her daughter first visit and already she felt like killing one of these idiots. The remote then fell into her lap as it flew out of Joker's hand when Two-face tried to grab it. She picked it up and started to flip, hoping to find anything good.

What she found shocked her; it was her daughter in a cheerleader uniform doing a big cheer with a squad. Harley squealed as she saw this, "EHHH! Its nationals! Turn it up please Red. Reminds me of when I was a cheerleader."

The guys looked at her, "That explains a lot," muttered Two-face.

"Yes the peppy attitude could be from her youth before Joker got to her," agreed Riddler.

Ivy saw the routine; while she was not one for cheerleading she could tell it looked hard. Harley then gigged, "Hey Red, Little Red is the caption."

Joker scowled while Riddler and Two-face smirked, "Riddle me this; what feel worst? Losing to a teen hero, or to a cheerleader?"

"I say it is even worst the fact it is both," Two-face said before the two of them laughed hard.

Mad Hatter however could not take his eyes off one girl. "It's Alice," he cried.

The group groaned, not this again. "Jervis, she is not Alice," Two-face started.

"Oh but it is, it is!" he cried with glee.

Harley turned her head as she looked at the screen, "I though Alice was older then that," the others groaned as she egged him on.

"Oh she is she is," Mad hatter said "this is when she is younger before we met in wonder land."

Harley looked confused while the others had enough, "Jervis enough, she is just a blond hair girl. She is not your Alice." Ivy said sternly.

Mad Hatter seem to think about it before he nodded, "Your right, it is not my Alice."

The others let out a breath of relive as they don't have to listen to him anymore. They did not see his smirk, _'Not yet she isn't my Alice. But soon she will be.' _He grinned as he watched 'Alice' go on with the squad's routine.

At that time, the Middleton Mad Dogs cheerleading squad was finishing the routine. "Phew, this year has some pretty good competition." Kim said after the girls left the stage and started getting some drinks.

Ron helped out a bit, since he never really went that far from his best friend anyway. "Yeah, but we just might be able to win! We beat the San Romero High girls last year as well." Tara took a sip when she said that. They did notice the short skirted purple clad girls going through their routine, but they paid no real heed to them. "I'm just glad our captain isn't a bimbo."

The events went on as the judges were contemplating which team did the best. Ron and Kim were a little on the nervous side, Kim being more nervous then Ron. "We have discussed and first place goes to: The Middleton Mad Dogs!"

Kim and the girls cheered at winning nationals. It was a good day for them before they got ready to head on home, but Kim had another worry. She needed to tell Ron and Monique what she found out. _'Monique doesn't need to know about my other mother, but I'll feel better letting her know about my metahuman status.'_

The next day Kim met Monique at the mall, "So GF what you called to talk to me about?" she asked as they sat down in the food court.

Kim took a deep breath and started, "Remember when Ron and I met Joker a mouth ago?"

Monique shuddered, "I am trying to forget. TST, Ron got caught in his deadly laughing gas and nearly died if Batman was not there."

"The thing is I was also caught in it." seeing her look of horror Kim added, "But I was not affected. In fact I had no idea that was his joker venom."

"You got to be joking, please say you were joking." Monique said.

"I had Wade check and it turns out I am immune to over 99 percent of all poisons and toxins." Kim said.

"HTP, immune as in can get into your system and not affected?"

Kim nodded, "that is not all I am afraid." She began to tell her of the mission where she met both Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

Monique was shocked, "The two queens of crime actually fought with you like they were heroes and stuff. Not to mention that the Poison Ivy saved your life. What next, Harley Quinn being related to Ron?"

Kim chuckled at that, though she was not going to blow that secret open just yet. "Well you think that was crazy how do you think I felt? I was confused as to why she saved me. So when she was back in Arkham I went to visit her."

"You went to that madhouse? Girl they chew you up and spit you out there."

"No big, anyway I found out that Ivy did not save me at all. I did it my self. That is why I called you Mo; I think I am developing powers."

Monique stared at her before she smiled, "Is that all? Listen Kim you can have no powers or more powers then Superman for all I care. To me you are still my BF. You are no different, you just have a back up for you mission."

Kim smiled, she figure nothing would change but she wanted to hear it for her self. Just then her Kimmunicator, "Go Wade."

"Hey Kim I got a hit on the site. You remember those chips that can control minds?" Kim shuddered at that remembering how Drakken had gotten one on her and made her dress like Shego and be his henchmen. "Don't tell me,"

"They weren't stolen but someone hack the professor's files and downloaded the plan to make them. I trace it to a cyber café in Gotham under the name of Jervis Tech. I did some digging and he is an expert on the workings of the mind. He had this theory that there was no such thing as free will and you can make anyone do anything."

"Okay try and find a way to track this guy down, those chips are no good." Kim said as she shut of the Kimmunicator.

"Yes, with this chip it will help bring Alice back to me." The Mad Hatter said as he looked over the schematics of the mind control chip. It was truly a marvel of science as it had the power to put people under his control. No more would 'Alice' simply run away from him. She would stay with him forever.

Kim and Ron were now in Gotham, the home of a lot of insane super villains. They started by going to the police station, and overheard this one officer saying something along the lines of how Batman couldn't be trusted, but no one was really paying attention to him. The heroic duo stopped at a receptionist's desk. "We're here to see Chief Gordon and ask if he can help us about a hacking that took place." The receptionist smiled as she let Gordon know that the teen hero duo wanted to see him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Miss Possible, but we can't really help a hacking. I don't even know that much about this Jervis Tech." Gordon said after Kim and Ron were seated. This was one of those days that he wished he could do more, but this was more Batman's territory.

Kim sighed, "I guess there is no more we can do. I just wish I knew what someone would want one of those chips for."

"May I ask what do these chips do?" said a voice in the shadows.

They all jumped as Batman stepped out of the shadows. "Sorry Jim I was coming to tell you that there was a break out at Arkham. Only one escaped and I do not have any leads yet."

Gordon sighed while Ron said, "You guys really have a problem with that place." Rufus peek out, "Uh hn, Uh hn"

Batman looked Kim, "So the chips?"

Ron answered before Kim could, "Well the control someone's mind. Kim got one on her and our arch foe Drakken had her dressed like Shego and be his body guard." Kim glared at him before she turned to Batman. "It true once the chips are on your head you know what is going on but your mind and body responds to the controller of the chip."

Batman got a look of understanding, "Mad Hatter," he muttered.

"Isn't he that crazy guy in Alice in Wonderland?" Ron asked.

Batman nodded, "He is and he is also one of the inmates at Arkham. His name is Jervis Tech and he is fixed around wonderland. He believes himself the mad hatter and seeks to control an 'Alice'. He uses special hats and band to control people's minds."

Kim thought about it, "Wade said Tech was an expert in the mind if he has these chips he can control almost anyone easily."

Batman nodded, "This is the best lead I got. I suggest you guys go home, there is nothing else you can do right now."

Kim and Ron got up and left the office. Gordon looked at Batman, "So what are you thinking?"

"Tech would not escape without a plan to control an 'Alice' to keep. I found out who his target is I find him."

He left the office and started for the bat mobile. _'With any luck Ivy would know something.'_

Ivy was laying in her bed thinking about the recent escape. She was not that bothered by it as in her mind Jervis was harmless. Without his hats or bands he had no power. She was sure he would return soon enough after Batman was through with him. Seeing a shadow appear in the glass panel that was the door to her cell. "Well speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." She mused before she sat up and walked so she was in front of Batman. "So what is it this time?"

"Jervis what do you know?"

Ivy gave him a blank look unable to believe what she was hearing. "Why are you asking me, why not keep an eye on the few that he saw as his 'Alice'?"

"I already did but I think he has a new target." Stated Batman before he added, "Your daughter was in Gotham just a while ago. Turned out she was tracking someone who hacked and stole some software from someone she knows. It was a mind control chip. Jervis now has it."

Ivy stared at him, "I do not know what to tell you bats. I did not even know he escaped till the guards went all panic-like. It is not like I even talk to the guy."

"Did you hear anything? Anything about someone he saw as Alice?"

"Alice, Alice, Alice that is all he ever talks about. We were just lucky enough to get him to stop his rant the last time he nearly started when he saw his 'Alice' on the TV when…" she got a blank look before they went wide in horror. "I think he is going after Kim's school."

Batman was surprise, "What?"

"We found Kim and her team at Nationals Jervis was going on that one was 'Alice' or some younger version of her before they 'met in wonderland'. We got him to say she was not Alice but I think he is going after her."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "I will check it out." Before he turned to leave.

When he got outside he called the bat cave, "Alfred I need you to look something up for me."

"Of course sir, what do you need?" Alfred asked.

"Check out the Middleton High Cheer Squad, the one that Kim is one. Check how many of them are blond. I think the Mad Hatter is targeting her." Batman answered.

"Let's see…found them on the school website. Seems that your hunch was correct, two of them have blond hair. Miss Tara and Miss Jess here is most likely the ones to be his new Alice." Alfred replied.

"I am heading there now, try and contact Kim through her site to warn her. Her site handler Wade should be able to get to her fast." Batman said as he got into the Bat mobile to head to the Batwing.

"Right away sir."

Kim and Ron had gotten back to school, but they saw that it was all screwy. "Okay, is it just me or did everyone go out and get weird?"

"It's not you, but I have a feeling the Mad Hatter's involved." Kim answered noticing that everyone was wearing a hat or a band with a chip on them. Some were dressed as soldiers or chessmen while the girls seemed to wear frilly dresses. It was like looking at Alice in Wonderland and it was quite odd, but they knew that it wasn't right.

One room was open and several students were heading inside. They head that way hoping to get to the bottom of this. But before they could get close they were grabbed from behind. Kim looked to see Brick Flag had grabbed her while Barkin grabbed Ron. They were lifted into the room and they found a large table set for some short of tea party. Student were sitting around all smiling, some holding cups of tea.

"We this is a surprise, come in come in." said a man's voice at the head of the table. He was a scrawny blond hair man dress like the Mad Hatter. He had a grin on his face and his eyes were insane. Sitting next to him was Tara with the same smile as all the controlled victims wearing an Alice in Wonderland dress.

As Kim and Ron were forced into a seat and held there the Mad Hatter spoke again. "Oh more guest, have some tea. Now what brings you all to wonderland?"

Ron struggled in his seat. "Dude this is a high school not wonderland."

"It is wonderland, my wonderland. See this is my tea party. Have you met Alice yet? She is such a sweet girl, such a sweet girl. No more running away, no, no, no, no, no, no. Stays like a good girl." the Mad Hatter pulled Tara's bangs aside to show the red chip on her forehead. "Now no one will take Alice away from me." he looked at them. "Won't you have some tea? It is my special tea, my special tea, my special tea…my specialty."

He then got up on top the table. "Now that my wonder land is ready all I need is everyone ready for the party. I may have run out of chips for you two but I think my special headbands will do just nicely." He pulled out two silver headbands and places them on their head. Kim vision suddenly went dark.

_'Yes, everything is as it should be.'_ The Mad Hatter thought as Kim and Ron were taken out of the room to be fitted for costumes for his wonderland.

But the Hatter hadn't taken into account the possibility of a very intelligent naked mole rat. Rufus kept his cool and waited for the right moment when they would be taken out of the room of the Mad Hatter, hearing everything from Ron's pocket. They were close to where the costumes were made, and that's when he sprung. He scurried around Barkin and Brick, jumping from one to the other and making it look like something from a cartoon, before the two were knocked out. Rufus was successful and started with his master and friend first, pulling of the headband and smacking Ron a bit so that he'd wake up. "Oh, what happened buddy?"

"Bad man with hats." Ron then remembered what had happened but not how the two of them were knocked out. He started to get Kim to wake up, after taking off the headband of course, "Thanks Ron." She said with a smile.

Ron shook his head for a bit, "Don't thank me. Thank Rufus, and I don't think we should go back without a plan KP."

"I know but how can we get close to him or to even trick him?" Kim asked as they hid in the costume room, where Monique was making another costume for Bonnie.

"Oh man how did Alice get out of Wonderland anyway? Didn't the rabbit lead her out?" Ron asked.

"No the rabbit led her there. But we need to work around this wonderland thing. He thinks it is real."

The Kimmunicator then went off. "Hey Kim, glad I caught you. Batman sent a message; he think the Mad Hatter is targeting one of the girls on your cheer squad and he was on his way."

"Well he is a little late for the warning." Kim said irritated. "He is here and made the school his wonderland."

Ron then sighed "Great we have the Mad Hatter, Alice now who else is missing?"

Kim looked at him, "Ron he is not going to have someone else in wonderland here."

"But what is wonderland without the rabbit, that grinning cat, the red queen of hearts?"

"Yeah Ron but…"Kim got a blank look before she got an idea, "Ron you are a genius."

Kim then got up and pulled the headband off of Monique's head. "Huh, what happen?"

Kim then pulled Bonnie's off, "Huh, Possible what the hell is going on?"

"Look the school is been taken over by a mad man. He thinks this is all Wonder land and has everyone under some mind control. But we can get him with his idea that this is wonder land. I need your guys help to pull it off."

Later The Mad Hatter smile as his fantasy came together. His wonderland was almost perfect and his Alice was by his side, being just a good girl. Then a person, dressed like the white rabbit entered the room and blew a horn, "Presenting her royal majesty-the Red Queen of Hearts!"

The Hatter gasped in shock, the queen? Here? He stood up when she entered the room. Her large ballroom style dress was red and white, with red hearts on the white. A collar was lifted high and framed her head. Her red hair done in an elegant bun a golden crown in sat elegantly on her head, her eyes were outline with red eye shadow and she held a fan, with red hearts on it, in front of her face elegantly, slightly fluttering it.

He bowed as she stopped in front of the table. He saw that her eyes traveled to the other sitting guest and he went wide eyed at that mistake. "Come, come everyone lets show our respect to the queen."

The gather grouped got up and bowed, all saying, "Your Majesty," before they stood in attention.

The red queen eyed then all, "Well Hatter I must say this little event is one of the best I have seen."

The Hatter grinned widely, "Oh you are too kind your majesty."

"Although I must wonder something, I heard of this event from my rabbit hearing about it so I am wondering…" she narrowed her eyes and asked in a slightly anger tone, "Where is 'My' invitation?"

The Hatter was worried, "Ah my apologies but I indeed send one to you. I sent it and I do not know where it is now. I shall hand to you personally from now on. Please join us; I made my special tea just for your coming."

The red Queen moved and one student moved and pulled out a chair for her. As sat and another poured a cup of tea for her and another offered her sugar. She added some sugar and lifted her cup up and took a sip, all with her fan in front of her face. She eyed the Hatter before moving to Alice. The Hatter then said as they sat back down, "Oh isn't this a lovely little get together? I do believe you have met Alice before."

"We…met." Answered the queen, although it was not a pleasant tone. The Hatter winced; he had forgotten the Red Queen and Alice were not on good terms when they met last.

"So your majesty, how are things in the castle?" he asked hoping to change the subject.

"It is as always Hatter but I must asked, why is Alice in Wonderland again?"

"Ummm, she had lost her way into Wonderland again and I found it would be rude of me not to offer her tea." The Mad hatter said with a nervous tone.

The Red Queen eyes narrowed before she cried, "Alice!" sharply "Why are you in 'My' Wonderland?"

The Mad Hatter cursed in his head; with that chip on her she would only answer to him and just simply stared at the queen with the same smile on her face. He gave a nervous chuckle, "Oh forgive her my queen she must be not feeling well. Go on Alice answer her."

"Is she unable to speak for herself Hatter? You will be silent." The Red Queen said before she turned to Alice again. "Now answer me." she ordered.

Alice just sat there while the hatter tired to get her to answer without the queen knowing, which was hard to do and she was glaring at them both. "SO you think you can disobey me? Well I have a solution for that, Guards Take Her!" Two guards, (Barkin and Brick free from the bands) moved forward and lifted Alice off her seat. The Hatter stared in horror as the queen shouted, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"NOOOO PLEASE STOP!" the Mad Hatter shouted as Alice was dragged away. "Your highness, please do not do it. She is a good girl she will answer you."

The queen turned to him with an angry glare, "You think you can Order ME? Perhaps you need to join her." she said as she snapped her fan shut.

The Hatter fell to his knees wonder what went wrong, "Guard take him as well. Off with his head."

"NOOOO!" he cried out as he slumped forward crying, "Please not that!"

Then suddenly a shadow of a bat showed up and knocked him out. "Finally, I was wondering when you'd show up." Kim said taking off the crown as Ron started getting out of the rabbit looking outfit.

Batman was slightly surprised when the 'guards' of the 'Red Queen' started taking off the prop helmets and start taking off the hats and headbands that everyone had on. "You weren't under his mind control?"

Kim shook her head no before answering, "No we weren't. The Hatter overlooked Rufus, and Ron came up with this little stunt by accident."

Bonnie and Monique were a little confused, as was Ron. "Uh, KP, how did I think of this?"

"You didn't think of it directly, but when you mentioned the characters it reminded me of how Alice returned from Wonderland. She ran away from the 'Red Queen of Hearts' after she ordered her execution over something minor. The rabbit led her into Wonderland, but the Queen chased her out. So, I thought why not repeat the movie and use Jervis Tech's obsession against him."

When Kim explained it everyone realized it, while the 'what happened?' statements were coming from the students who had now been freed. Batman asked for a moment from Kim. They walked out of the way where people wouldn't overhear them.

"I figured out most of Hatter's plan from what you told Jim and me, but there was some pieces missing that Ivy filled out. I'll take him back to Arkham."

"I'll go and thank Ivy for helping you out. There's still a lot to get used to, but I think I can handle it." Batman nodded and left, leaving Kim to help out with getting things back to normal in Middleton. Kim walked over to Tara, "Hey Tara how are you feeling?"

She smiled at her, "Better now that I am free again. I like Alice in wonderland but that man took things a little too far."

"Well everything is back to normal then," Kim said.

"Not quite," Barkin muttered, "I need a word with the drama department. I think we should skip Alice in Wonderland this year."

Ron smirked, "Well if they don't go for it Kim makes a nice queen of hearts and Tara a nice Alice." Barkin glared at him while Tara gave a small giggle and Kim rolled he eyes.

Ivy was eating her food in her cell when she heard Harley giggle in the one next to her. "Hey Red guess who's back."

She looked out of her cell to see Batman with two guards carrying a crying Jervis Tech to another cell. "Did a number on him eh Bats?"

Jervis turned to who was talking and went wide eyed in horror. He remembers the look of the red queen's face when she snapped her fan shut before she ordered his head to be removed. Ivy had the same shade of red hair, while a different color the eyes looked the same. He saw the red queen had followed him, he screamed in horror as the guard pulled him away.

Ivy raised an eyebrow while Batman stopped in front of her cell, "When I got there Kim had already tricked Jervis into submission. She dressed as the red queen in wonderland and fooled him. He might be too scared to go even near you for a while but at least they are alright back in Middleton."

As Batman left Ivy smile, proud of her daughter. Harley giggled again, "Wow, who knew that Little Red was so smart."

In another cell not far from them one man thought about it, _'Yes she is very clever. Let's see how clever she can be.'_

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

Poison Blood

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Batman, Justice League and Kim Possible are action pack cartoons that are not own by me or my partner…unless he is not telling me something

Kim looked up at Bueno Nacho, seeing as her newest mission was here. Ron had a strange yet fierce look on his face. "How can anyone do such a thing?"

"Ron the restaurant is fine for now as long as we do our mission." Kim reassured him.

They entered through the front door to find the problem. A large device was right in front of the counter, two large cinders containing some kind of green liquid with a computer screen and a keyboard underneath it. There was a small beeping and on the screen was a question.

Ron looked at his confused, "I am golden; if you say me, you break me. What am I?" he looked at Kim, "Okay I am confused. What is this?"

"It looks like a riddle Ron," Kim said as she knelt in front of the keyboard.

"Ohhhh. So what breaks when you talk about it that is gold. The only thing I can think of is a gold pocket watch."

Kim looked at him, "Ron that is not it, remember the golden rule?"

Ron nodded, "Yes, always wash your hand after going to the restroom."

Kim looked at him, "No! Well that is important but not what I was talking about." She turned to the keyboard and typed 'SILENCE'.

The beeping stopped and the screen went blank. "Boy-yeah, Bueno Nocho is safe again."

Kim stood up, "I have the feeling we are not done yet,"

Ron looked at her, "What do you mean Kim?"

"That riddle and this who thing could only be done by one person, the Riddler."

"Correct you are Miss Possible. You are doing better then my expectation." A voice said. They turned to the screen where the Riddler's image appeared, "Yes it is I, the Riddler, criminal mastermind and your intellectual superior."

"So I was right, why are you causing trouble here?" Kim asked. "Aren't you trying to prove you are better then Batman?"

"Oh I assure you I will but I heard of your little run in with Jervis and I must say I found it amusing that you were able to out smart him like that. That got me thinking so I decided to give you a few amusing challenges. You fail…well let's just say that your town might have to pay for it."

Kim gritted her teeth, she knew Riddler was not one of the strongest but he was very smart and if he had this all planed then who knows what could happen. "Fine let's hear the riddle and get this over with."

The Riddler chuckled, "Oh you learn faster then the bat did as to how to get things done. Riddle me this; you may see me as one thing, your friend may see me as another. But no matter what I am always a piece of work. What am I?"

And with that the screen went blank.

"I may see you as one thing, but your friends see me as another? What could that mean?" Ron asked unsure of the riddle itself. Kim was also thinking about it, and knew they may have been on a time limit. The Riddler was smart and would give them an unknown time limit, and that meant the sooner they figured out the riddle then the sooner they can stop him.

"You forgot that no matter how many people see it it's still a piece of work." Kim reminded him as they thought.

"The only thing I can think of that everyone can see differently, but is still a piece of work is art. It takes some effort to make and everyone sees the same thing a little differently, almost like how one story can have so many different sides to it." Ron spoke out loud as a random thought. He wasn't sure if it was right or wrong, but it wouldn't hurt to list the possibility of a piece of art being rigged or something.

Kim looked at her friend, "Ron that's it, art is the answer. Which means that we need to get to the art museum."

"Wade we need a ride," Said Kim as she got her Kimmunicator out. But instead of Wade all she saw was some static and a question mark on the screen, "Now, now, now there is no cheating here. Everything is in this town so there is no need for rides. I suggest you get running though."

Kim growled out, "Ron come on we need to run for it." and dragged him out of the restaurant. They ran outside and were able to find Ron's moped before the rode down the street toward the art museum. It nearly took twenty minutes as the moped was not that fast.

Once inside they found that it was empty. "Riddler!" cried Kim, "We are here so what is the next challenge?"

Then over the loud speakers Riddler voice cried out. "Well done, much faster then what I expected. But you still have a long way to go before you can defeat me. Look at all the art around you. Well I replaced one with a fake. You want the next riddle to the next challenge then find that fake painting. I wish you all good luck, you need it."

Kim let out a growl as she eyed the many paintings around them; there were over one hundred of them. "Talk about a real needle in a haystack." Ron muttered.

They decided to search the museum for whatever would be off, a painting or statue that looked out of place. They searched for a while, but Ron just looked at a particular painting. It was one of the few that he actually remembered. "Hey KP, does the Mona Lisa look a little different?" Ron said as he tried looking at the painting.

It was certainly off since the eyes and smile were just off from the original work. Kim raised an eyebrow when she studied the painting itself. Then her eyes widened at the fact that it was different then what she remembered. "Is it just me, or is this a little cliché?" She asked as they decided to carefully search the painting.

They both thought that if there was a clue, then it would either be in a note on the painting itself, in the linings, or written in a way that would require an ultraviolet light source to see it. They found a note inside the lining of the painting, indicating that it was indeed the correct painting. With her glasses on to see the ultra violate lights red the riddle aloud, "Riddle me this; I can go anywhere in the world, yet I am always in a corner. What am I?"

"We can go anywhere in the world," Ron said.

"But we aren't always in a corner," Corrected Kim. "What can go around the world?" she asked aloud.

Ron started to list stuff of the top of his head. "People, planes, fish, packages, mail, clouds, does food count?"

Kim looked at him, "How do you figure that?"

"Well food comes from around the world and they are ships in creates and those have corners."

"I don't think that is it but a nice back up." Kim said thinking about what Ron listed a bit ago. "Wait what about mail? What do you need to send a letter?"

"An envelope, an address, a return address, a stamp…Oh you mean a stamp."

"Right that means we need to get to the post office." Kim said as they ran out the building. As the left the Riddler chuckled over the loudspeakers "Well they are doing better then I thought. They might even give Batman a run for his money. But no matter what I will be the winner of this little challenge."

Kim and Ron had made it to the post office and started to look around for whatever envelope that may have been a clue to the Riddler's next riddle. They searched through as much; even Rufus was looking for whatever was different. They then found an envelope with a question mark stamp. "That's the Riddler's mark. Is it just me, or are all of Batman's villains going for you? First it's the Joker, then Poison Ivy and Har, the Mad Hatter, and now the Riddler? Shouldn't those guys be bothering Batman?"

Kim wasn't sure either, but they knew they had to stop the Riddler, and the only way they knew how was to play his game. "Not sure, but let's concentrate on the task before us first." Kim opened the envelope and read the letter aloud. "Congratulations, you pass the elementarily grade. To find the next riddle is easy. All you need to do is 'pier' inside."

Ron groaned, "We just went through a bunch of letters, now we have to look inside more of them."

"No Ron looks here." Kim held out the letter, "He spelt peer as p-i-e-r. This is also a riddle. We have to go to the docks."

"Man my moped is getting it work cut out for it today." Ron moaned as they ran outside again.

After a ride down to the pier but there were two boats with the sails that had large question marks on them. They walked down the pier and saw two fake Riddlers standing in front of the boardwalks up to the boats. Their shirts had a 1 and a 2 on them. The Kimmunicator then went off. Kim answered it. "Well you figured out that one now let's see how well you can do this one."

Number 1 then said, "One of these boats has the riddle for your next clue."

Number 2 said, "But you can only have one guess to which on it is."

"For the one you did not guess we will sink and if it has the riddle then you will lose this game."

"One of us will speak the truth,"

"And the other will speak nothing but lies."

The Riddler then said on the Kimmunicator, "You may each ask one question. Then you must pick one or I will sink them both."

Ron however smiled, "I got this KP. I know how to handle this riddle." He stepped forward, "Now what boat would the other Riddler say is the right boat."

The two fakes looked at one another before number one said, "Number two would say that this is the right boat," he pointed to the one next to him. While number two said, "And this is the boat number one would say is the right one." He pointed to the boat number one was pointing at.

"Boo-yeah!" cried Ron but before he moved Kim grabbed him, "Hold on Ron that was too easy."

"But KP I know this riddle."

"And so does a lot of people, including the Riddler, and he never does anything straight forward. Beside each of the fakes said one of them speaks the truth and the other one said one speaks nothing but lies. But the liar would never admit that so the only way they would both be able to say that was if they were both lying."

She stepped forward and asked, "Now which boat does the real Riddler want us to pick?"

The fake looked at the boats and both said. "This one," as the both pointed to the other boat. Kim nodded and got onto to that boat. Ron climbed on afterwards. "What just happen?"

"They lied; the Riddler does not want us picking the right boat so they, as liars, have no choice but show the right on to the question."

The screen on the boats controls came alive and the Riddler was on and he was not happy, "You cheated, how did you figure that out?"

"Never mind that Riddler, what is the next riddle?" Kim asked.

The Riddler scowled, "Well you will not figure out this one I assure you. Riddle me this; it is not hard to understand, you just find the door with your left hand." And then he was gone.

"Okay that made no sense." Kim muttered.

Ron thought of it and he smiled "I got it."

Kim looked at him, "Really what is it?"

"He is talking about a maze. My uncle owns one of those hedge mazes and there is a trick to getting out." Ron said.

"Hedge clippers," joke Kim.

Ron shook his head, "You go through the maze with your left hand always touching the wall, you have to go through the maze but if your hand never leaves the wall, then you will find your way out."

Kim smiled at her friend. "The nearest maze is the Big House of Mirrors at the tri-city amusement park. That is our best bet."

Kim and Ron rushed to the amusement park and the house of mirrors. "Man, I'm so going to need a motorcycle or something." Ron was taking lead as he had his left hand touching the wall of mirrors.

Kim followed in the same manner, but she couldn't help but think how creepy the house of mirrors was. _'No one ever thinks about how creepy mirrors can be sometimes. A bunch of 'me' looking around and, pay dirt.'_ Kim stopped as she found what seemed to be a door with one of the mirrors. "Ron, I think you passed it."

Ron turned around and noticed that Kim was right. One of the doors was different then all the rest. It looked like any other mirror but it swung open on and axle. "You think the Riddler might be inside?"

"I don't know, and for all we know he's started up a never ending chain of riddles. It wouldn't surprise me if there was 'one more riddle' to keep us going until he wins."

Ron figured that Kim was right. Some of the inmates at Gotham he knew of were pretty sore losers and constantly found a way to escape. "Maybe that's the point, and it's cheating if there's no end to the riddles."

In the room was a large screen which the Riddler's face appeared on. "How can you be here? You must have cheated; there is no other way for you to have figured it out."

Kim sighed, "You have been watching us the whole time you know we have not been cheating."

The Riddler growled out before he smirked at them. "Well if that true then this next one should be a bit more challenging. I suggest you answer it fast, there is more on the line then your pride this time." As they tried to figure out what he meant the Riddler said "Riddle me this; I am a place where life begins and where life ends. What am I?"

The screen then went blank. "Okay this one might be a problem." Ron said.

"Come on Ron we need to solve this one. I do not like what he has planning."

"Okay where do people go when they die? I mean a funeral, a graveyard, a-" Kim interrupted him. "I think it is more where they die not after. Plus there is that life begins part."

"That sounds like babies. So we find where babies come from we find this place."

Kim looked at him before she got an idea, "Not where babies come from but where they are born. Ron it is a hospital, not just any hospitals but I think it is the one where mom is at."

Ron stare, "Why that one?"

"A funny feeling, I do not like the way the Riddler said before." Kim said as they raced out the door.

They left the room and the amusement park, but they knew that they needed to rush. They may have made some decent time, but the places were pretty far apart. Kim was worried about her mother, but she kept silent about this to Ron. No need to get him panicked as well. _'Please be safe mom.'_ Was the thought that came into her mind as they sped as quickly as they could to the hospital.

They managed to get there as quickly as they could, but they didn't know where Riddler was hiding. Then there was the fact that it was eerily quiet, much like the other places they went to. Lake Middleton usually had some people fishing or swimming at that time of the year, and the Museum of art had a few people looking at the paintings. "KP, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"So do I Ron. What is Riddler planning at here?" Kim said aloud, but she was planning. 'I may have to try out my powers if things go bad. The made there way inside few people we up and about but it did seem a little too quite. They made their way up to her mother's office. When they got there two large men were walking out, "The boss has some crazy ideas."

"Yeah whoever that lady was she is a goner if those kids do not get here soon." The other thug said. Both Kim and Ron reacted at once. The thugs saw the two kids run at them before jumping into the air and kicking them right in the face. Once they down the two ran inside. Kim caught her breath seeing her mother was strapped, gagged to an electric chair.

The Riddler appeared on another screen with a smirk on his face. "I must admit, I never though you would get this far but it ends here. You mother's life is in your hands. One last riddle and she will be free. If you guess wrong, well I do not have to say it."

Kim gritted her teeth as the Riddler said the riddle, "I have billions of eyes yet I live in darkness. I have billions of ears yet only four lobs, I have no muscles yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?"

Ron was thinking while pacing back and forth, Rufus was squeaking in fright for Kim's mother. The Riddler had a grin that kept getting bigger on his face thinking he had won. Kim on the other hand…smiles. "That's easy, the human brain."

The Riddler went wide eyes with shock as he lost his grin while the bonds holding Anne came undo and she undid that gag and went to her daughter, "My mom is a brain surgeon, she always talks about the brain. You tend to learn a few things when she does. You just had bad luck there."

The Riddler was throwing a fit, "NO! Impossible! You could not have won. This is not over Possible. I will come up with an even bigger and better challenge and you will fall."

Kim however notices something in the background of the screen behind the Riddler. Kim smirked, "Say how about a challenge for you, winner takes all?"

The Riddler stopped and looked at her, before he smirked. "Very well what is this challenge?"

Kim answered "A riddle, I see without seeing, to me darkness is as clear as daylight, what am I?"

If anything the Riddler's grin got even bigger as he laughed, "That is too easy, you're as blind as a bat."

This time Kim smirked at Riddler, "Exactly," she then pointed behind him.

The Riddler looked confuse before he turned just in time to see a very familiar shape gliding down at him before he was knocked to the ground.

"I didn't think the Riddler would go after you." Batman said as he cuffed the Riddler while Kim and Anne were hugging.

Fortunately, no one was hurt and Anne was the only known kidnapping of the Riddler. "I didn't think Kim ever have a battle of wits with the Riddler, but why'd he target Kimmie?" Anne asked the dark knight.

"I think he overheard when I mentioned how she caused the Mad Hatter to submit by using his fantasy against him. It was a clever idea, clever enough to attract the Riddler."

"Great, one person thinks I'm a genius and decides to involve people I care about in a sick and twisted quiz game. I think there's a conspiracy in Arkham if guys like the Riddler and the Joker can escape every other Tuesday." Kim sighed, but she really didn't want more hardcore crazies after her.

"I'll investigate the possibility, but it could be nothing. There's also the possibility that many of the guards are inexperienced or unable to handle Arkham."

Kim nodded and would say that was possible. With so many insane inmates with super powers it would be difficult. _'Maybe I should give Ivy another visit.'_ Kim thought as Anne, Ron, and Kim herself decided to head home and rest.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

Poison Blood

Happy Easter everyone, even to those that do not celebrate it. I have been busy trying to write and update several of my stories and I also have been trying to find work and everything else in my life. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter of this story.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Batman, Justice League and Kim Possible are action pack cartoons that are not own by me or my partner…unless he is not telling me something

Once again Kim was in front of Poison Ivy at the visiting center at Arkham Asylum. They talked about simple things, Ivy wished to hear what was going on in Kim life and Kim felt it was still a little strange but found it comforting that she is willing to listen what has happen to her recently. "I swear I am running into all of Batman's rouges. Joker was just unlucky there and you and Harley were simply by chance. Then Mad Hatter and Riddler came and those two were after either me or my friend."

Ivy could not help but wince at that, "I am afraid I might have helped there. I found your team at the nationals and stopped because I saw you. Harley convinced me to keep it one and Jervis saw your friend and thought she was 'Alice'. We thought we got him to stop him for thinking that but I never thought he would go after you. And then Edward overheard Batman talking to me about how you trick Jervis and well…"

Kim looked at her. Ivy looked guilty at what she had caused, even if it was simply luck that caused it. Kim offered her a smile, "No big, you did not mean it. It was simply dumb luck with all of that."

Ivy smiled at her daughter and was glad that she had forgiven her. She as sure as hell did not forgive those two from nearly hurting her daughter and took some pleasure in messing with them. Jervis always ran screaming when he sees her and she was more subtle with Edward. "Well as chance would have it almost all of Bat's enemies are in here, well expect Black Mask but he is hard to find and he stays in Gotham and Killer Croc but you shouldn't meet him unless you go into the Gotham sewers."

Kim smiled, "I am sure I will not meet them," she then looked at her watched, "I should be going, still got to get home in time for dinner."

Ivy watched as she left before she turned to Professor Young, "Well that could have gone better."

Young was finishing what she was writing before she commented, "She forgives you even if there is nothing to forgive. You did not cause those two criminals to go after her and she realizes that. You will have to work around this guilt to help yourself. You might also want to try and ease off at freighting Mr. Tech a little though."

Ivy could not keep the smirk off her face, "I have no idea what you mean. He simply screams and tries to run when he sees me. He keeps shouting something about the red queen."

Professor Young rolled her eyes as Ivy was taken back to her cell.

Outside Kim sighed and eyed the afternoon sky. She could not blame Ivy as it was not her fault. She could tell that Ivy felt bad about that whole deal but Kim figure she would forgive herself even if it was not needed. "Came to see Ivy I see."

Kim turned and saw Batman appearing out of the shadows. "Yeah, been talking about my run-in with Mad Hatter and Riddler. What have you been up too?"

Batman turned to the asylum, "I just brought in Black Mask twenty minutes ago."

Kim nodded, "Well that mean almost all of your rouges are in the asylum. Ivy mention that only Killer Croc and Black Mask were missing."

Batman nodded, "How have you been holding up?"

Kim sighed, "Fine I guess. I am still getting use to the idea of Ivy being…well my second mother and I am starting to work on my powers. Wade is helping set some test up."

Batman nodded glad that she was adapting. Then a beeping went off and Batman checked his left wrist and started to type into a side computer.

Kim watched him before he got a surprise look on his face, "Something wrong?"

"The Batmobile's defenses were just activated. Either someone is trying to damage it or something else."

"I guess that would make sense. Any low life thugs you helped busted would want some kind of payback even if just damaging your car."

Batman then looked even more shocked, "Defense systems are down? How can that be?"

He started to run off with Kim right behind him. A short while he stopped and Kim stopped right beside him. Batman was staring at an empty space where what Kim assumes was where the batmobile was parked. All that was there were some tired treaded were it seemed to have sped of fast. A few oil spot and a single wrench lay there but the most important thing was, "It's gone?" Kim asked unable to help herself.

Batman said nothing but knelt down and picked up the wench. Kim was amazed, "I can see someone wanting to damage your car but who is crazy enough to…" Kim then remembered where she was, "Are you sure that all your villains are locked up?"

"Most of them are and the ones that aren't would not do this. No this is someone else, someone skilled enough to disable the defenses and hot wire it fast enough before we got here."

Kim then had a hunch, "What does it say on the wrench."

Batman looked at her for a minute before he handed it off. "Just some initials curved into it, E.L."

Kim nodded, "I know who it is. One of my villains, Motor Ed. He is an engineering genius that is obsessed with car and tricking them out to make the fastest ride."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "We have to find it. If this man is as good as you say he is then anything could be done to the Batmobile and that could be trouble. It is a good thing I have all my vehicles fitted with a homing beacon."

Kim then started up her Kimmunicator, with Ron on the other end. "Yo, KP, how is the visit with Ivy? Another question is how Har doing?"

"It went fine and Harley seems to be okay at least that is what Ivy said. Anyway we've got another problem: Motor Ed just stole the Batmobile."

Ron just stared, "Really, he is crazy enough to steal that ride?"

"I've seen the evidence for myself. I will have Wade send a ride for you. See you soon."

Kim hung up after a quick message with Wade. Batman then looked over, "I got the location, lets go. It is at one of the old warehouse that was used as a chop shop before it was shut down. It is across town, Batgirl will meet us."

Kim looked at him, "How will we get there? Unless you are willing to wait for Ron and his ride to take us or use a bus."

She then heard the roaring of engines and she spotted the Batwing flying into view and now hovering over them. "Silly me," Kim muttered.

A short ride later and they found Motor Ed and a bunch of his cronies inside said warehouse. Kim and Batman moved about silently as Ed was working. "Now this is a sweet ride, seriously. A little tweaking and it'll be the fastest car in the world. Now why haven't I thought of this before, seriously?"

"Um, cause this car belongs to the Batman." One of his henchmen said.

Motor Ed glared at the guy who said it before smacking him with a good punch. "The question was rhetoric, and the bat won't need this car when he's got other rides, seriously. Now, how do we tweak this out for the best ride of my life?"

Batman and Kim decided to move out after this was said, "How about you return the car and send yourself to jail?"

"Red and Bat? Hey this car is mine now seriously. Get 'em!" The group of thugs did as Ed asked and rushed the two.

Several thugs grabbed large wrenches or pipes and swung them at Batman. Batman caught the wrench and jabbed his elbow onto the guys arm. The thug lets go of the wrench before he was knocked away from Batman. Kim flipped through the thugs and disarmed them easily. She kicked one in the side of the head before she went and hit another on in the chest causing the thug to drop his weapon before he was kneed in the face.

They were handleing the henchmen but they still needed to reclaim the Batmobile. Too bad Motor Ed beat them to it. "Adios suckers!" Ed shouted as he got in and drove off. A decent number of thugs that weren't knocked out got in cars and drove off as well

Batgirl rode on her bike towards where Batman said to meet him. She turned the corner just in time to see the Batmobile speeding towards her. She was able to avoid a head on collision and got her bike under control before she could crash. Batgirl stopped to watch the Batmobile speed out of sight.

Batman and Kim tired up the goons left behind when Batgirl rolled into view. "Batman, what is going on? I just saw the Batmobile going as if the Joker was driving."

Batman frown "It was stolen a while ago and we were able to track him here. He got away while we were fighting with these men."

Batgirl raised and eyebrow when she heard 'we'. She then noticed Kim finishing up. She smirked at Batman and asked in a teasing tone, "I see, when were going to tell me that you were training a new recruit? Who will she be unless you expect me to hang up my cape?"

Kim laughed when she heard that. "I am not a recruit or replacing you. Names Kim Possible." Kim held out her hand to Batgirl.

Batgirl recognized the name and shook Kim's hand, "Nice to meet yea. So what are you doing in Gotham anyway?"

Kim did not really know what to say as she was sure Batman did not tell Batgirl her secret and she was not up for telling anyone else yet. "Oh just some business. Anyway we need to find Motor Ed again."

Batgirl figure that this 'Motor Ed' was the guy crazy enough to steal the Batmobile and they both turned to Batman. Batman just finished with her wrist computer, "I sent word to the police to get these men. The homing beacon is still working so once they stop we will find them."

"KP!" Cried Ron as he rolled in on his moped. "Finally I found you, well Wade found you but it took a while to get here."

"Who is this?" Batgirl asked.

Ron then noticed Batgirl, and then started to drool. "Halo angel of the night." Batgirl giggled at the phrase, and Kim popped an eyebrow. _'When did he pull off the cheesy pick up lines?'  
_  
"I'm Stoppable, Ron Stoppable, and you are an incredible beauty."

"Thanks, but I think the flirting can wait. I'm more curious about the creep who took off in the batmobile." Ron then looked at Kim, "Motor Ed?"

"Motor Ed. He'll be easier to track this time, since the Batmobile has a homing beacon, and we've got the skies." This was a bit of good news, but with Ed's ingenuity and skill in engineering, it might take more then a set of wings to really catch him.

"You mind if I ride with you?" Ron asked Batgirl, but Kim coughed a bit. "I think you should ride with Batman, and I'll ride with Batgirl."

Ron looked at Batman who was starting to walk towards the batwing. Ron figure if he could not ride with a hot girl he would at least ride in the super cool batwing. "Boo-yea!"

"Boo-yea!" agreed Rufus.

Batman shot him a look over his shoulder, "Don't touch anything."

Ron cringed but went with him. Batgirl giggled before the two girl headed for her bike. "So boyfriend?" she asked as she handed Kim a helmet.

"Best friend and partner." Kim answered as she got onto the bike and put on the helmet.

Batgirl smiled before she started the bike and started to follow the batwing. "So this Ed guy, is he one of you villains?"

"Yeah, first time I met him he stole a bunch of monster trucks and really upgraded them to trash the place that fired him."

"Will he be tough to beat?" Batgirl asked.

"He is a strong guy and is dangerous behind a vehicle he tricks out but with the batmobile…I rather not find out."

"I agree; Batman made that thing to handle almost anything. If this guy uses it to harm anyone or makes more then we will have trouble." Batgirl speed up and the race after the batwing.

They were now in a junk yard when the batwing landed. They all looked around. No one was in sight and Batman check his wrist computer. He walked over to a broken down jeep and checked inside it. He pulled out something small and looked at it. "This Ed is smarter then we thought. He figured out how we were tracking him and removed the beacon."

"Great now how will we find him?" Kim asked.

"It is lucky that I have and extra beacon in cause this one was disabled. Hopefully we can find Ed before he messes with the Batmobile." Batman started the new beacon and they headed off again.

They continued searching, but Ed himself was having a blast. "This is one seriously tricked out ride now! Red's gonna have a hard time catching me! Seriously."

Ed was going as fast as he could. He kept pumping it up and rushing cross the country as fast as he could. The only problem was the fact that he didn't have the ability to drive continuously. He needed to stop and refuel, possibly grab a snack before driving off again.

"We find him Batgirl, he needed to refuel. I'm sending you the current coordinates. Ron and I will cut him off in the front." Batman said as Batgirl and Kim saw the current location. "Gotcha Batman. Kim and I will keep to his rear." Batgirl cut the comm off before asking Kim, "You got any good gadgets on you that could help?"

"I don't think so, but I'll improvise."

_'If I have to, then maybe nature can give me a hand.' _Kim and Batgirl continued to rush behind Ed, while the Batwing was rushing to get ahead of the near-psycho motor enthusiast.

Motor Ed finished refueling and got enough snack and he got back to the Batmobile. He notice he was getting several looks as he climbed into the Batmobile. "Is there a problem, seriously?"

People looked away as he slammed the pedal and rocketed off. He barely got down the street when the dropped down hovering in front of his path. "Woah!" shouted Ed as he turned the wheel and avoided a collision. He was able to study his ride just as Batgirl and Kim appeared around the corner.

Ed speed off with both the Bat wing and Batgirl's bike on his tail. "Get me as close as you can!" Shouted Kim over the roaring engines.

Batgirl glanced back at her but did what she was told. She speed up and started to get close to the batmobile. Kim got up from her seat and crouch on it. Once she was close enough Kim jumped from the bike and landed on the batmobile. Kim gritted her teeth as she tried to hold on.

Motor Ed had no idea he picked up a hitchhiker as he drove on trying to lose the batwing and bike. He jerked the wheel to try and ram the bike off the road. Batgirl was able to avoid him but started to fall behind.

Ed laughed before he notices something. Kim had climbed over until she was peering down through the front window. Ed growled, "Hey Red! Get off my ride, seriously."

Kim could not hear or see him but had an idea how to stop him. She pulled out a tube of lipstick from her pocket. Ed saw this and chuckled, "Aww, what are you going to do with-Hey!"

Kim shot a pink goo right onto the front window and blocked Ed's view. He swerves trying to shake Kim off and get the gunk off. By luck he hasn't hit anything yet before he shot to the left and drove into the park. Kim jumped off into a bush that the Batmobile drove by. Ed finally had enough and slid to a stop.

'Alright, let's see if this can work.' Kim thought as she decided to try to make sure that Ed couldn't get away.

He got out of the batmobile as mad as he could be. "Alright Red, you've got my attention, seriously, and I'm downright pissed!" He said, as he managed to get the goop off. He was too mad to really think about anything outside of revenge, and never noticed the shadowy figure above him. Motor Ed didn't even notice anything was wrong until he saw Kim's smirk, and then he went out and was cuffed by Gotham's batman.

"You have a good head on your shoulders."

"No big, anything's possible for a possible." Kim answered confidently.

Batman gave a bit of a smirk, before tying up Ed and checking on his own creation. Batgirl rode up on her bike.

"Now this is a story that definitely would get a few laughs if you met up with Superman. How often does someone steal from Batman?"

Batman lost his smirk at that. "It won't happen again." he then turned to Batgirl, "and not a word to Supergirl."

Batgirl just smirked at him. Ron came up, "So what will happen to Motor Ed?"

Batman looked down at Ed, "I will take him to Blackgate prison. That should keep him out of trouble."

Kim nodded, "He did steal from you and this is your turf so that makes sense. I think we should be getting home."

Batman nodded as he gathered up Motor Ed. Batgirl held out her hand, "Well it might have been a short ride but it was nice to fight. It was nice to meet you Kim Ron."

Kim smiled and shook her hand. "Yeah it was fun."

Ron nodded with a smirk, "Yeah maybe you can show use some of the sights. Know any great places to see?"

Batgirl gave him a deadpan look, "Yeah the 'You are now leaving Gotham City' sign."

Ron blink, "Ummm, I was being serious."

"So was I."

Kim laughed, _'Well a simple visit to Ivy turns into a new mission. Still I made a new friend and one of my enemies is put away. With everything that has been happening lately I am glad I only had to face one of my own villains for a while.'_

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

Poison Blood

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Batman, Justice League and Kim Possible are action pack cartoons that are not own by me or my partner…unless he is not telling me something...

There were days where Shego wondered what she did to deserve to be with Drakken sometimes. Today was one of those days as the mad doctor went about all giddy working on his latest plan. She turned the page of her super-villain weekly trying to ignore him. _'Motor Ed stole the bat-mobile and took it for a joy ride? Man who knew he had the balls. Even I am hesitant to mess around in the bat's city.'_

"Finished!" Drakken cried as he held up a beaker tube filled with a slightly glowing pink liquid.

Shego glance over and could not help herself, even if it was too easy. "Finally perfected your pink lemonade formula Dr. D?" she asked as she went back to her magazine.

Drakken frowned as he shot Shego a look, "Must you mock me Shego? Besides this is better then pink lemonade. I hold in my hands the formula that gave the Batman his powers."

Shego looked up from her magazine in disbelief. "Ah I think you got a dud there Doc, Batman has no powers."

"Nonsense, of course he does. What hero goes around stopping villains if they have no powers?"

"Lets see, there's Batman, Green Arrow, the sidekicks like Robin, Speedy and such and not to mention our own pain in the ass hero Kimmie."

Drakken scowled as Shego showing him up, "Well you will get to eat your words and you shall see." He called one of his henchmen as he loaded the liquid into a dispenser. The henchmen walked up and Drakken lifted the man's sleeve, place the end of the dispenser and shot the formula into the henchmen.

The man groan in pain before he started to have a fit or seizure. Then he started to transform. He grew bigger and his arms and fingers longer. His face lengthen and grew sharp teeth as his suit started to rip his skin became brown fur while his ear got bigger and bigger. As Drakken watched with glee Shego decided to pop his bubble. "Ah Dr. D, you do know that batman is human right? This is not what you wanted."

Drakken realize she was right and growled out, "I paid good money for that formula and it is a bust."

"What did he say it was?" Shego asked as Drakken got the formula without her.

"He said this would give anyone the power of the Batman."

"You sure it was not the Man-bat," Shego said pointing to the henchmen.

"The what?" Drakken asked as he turned to face the giant bat like monster. The Man-Bat screeched in Drakken face.

Drakken scream in fright and backed away. "Shego!" he shouted.

The man-bat lunged at Drakken but Shego caught him and threw him away. The man-bat narrowed its eyes and screeched loudly, breaking some of the glass around the lair.

Shego powered up and charged at the man-bat but he took to the sky. Shego growled out before she threw several plasma bombs at him. The man-bat manages to get out of the way before he dove at Shego. Shego waited and grabbed the man-bat's ankles as the feet grabbed her wrist. They pulled against other and Shego felt her feet starting to leave the ground. She gritted her teeth before she pulled with a great force and tossed the man-bat into one of the work tables.

The man-bat groaned as Shego walked closer to it, "Listen here you flying rat you are to sit still and…" the man-bat sprang up and wacked Shego with its wing and cased her to crash into the wall.

The man-bat stood up and edged closer to Drakken who dove under a table. The man-bat jump onto the table and several of Drakken's invention fell in front to him. The table wad then lifted up by the flying man-bat and he threw it right into a running Shego.

Drakken crawled back as the man-bat stalked toward him. he grabbed some of the fallen invention to try and defend himself but nothing he grab would even hurt it. he turned as the beast was ready to strike. "AHHH!" he screamed and he held his hand in front of his face. "Stop! Don't hurt me!"

He heard a slight sound that was a mixed between a ringing and a beeping. For several second he open his closed eyes and realize that the man-bat had stopped. He glances at it and it stood there as if waiting. He looked down at his hands and saw a pen size device with a tiny speaker at the top and a button that he was pressing. He glances back up and said into the pen, "Lift up one wing."

The man-bat lifted one of his wings. Drakken smirked, "Hop on one foot." And he snickered when the man-bat listen to him.

By now Shego recovered and saw what was going on. "Okay, care to explain Dr. D?"

Drakken held up the pen, "This is my sonic displacer. It was intended to make an ultra sonic signal to disable security measures on command. Never got it to work right and I have no idea why this, ummm, man-bat to be affected by it."

Shego however understood, "The ultra sonic signal. Bats send their own screeches to act as radar to fly in the dark. He can hear the signal and follows the command."

Drakken looked at his device and got a grin, "This man-bat is one power full creature. With an army of them I can rule the world."

"Sure dock but we will need a lot of your bat juice to do so."

Drakken never lost his smirk, "And I know how we can. We just need some parts from some places in Gotham city."

Shego blinked at him, "You are willing to go up against the Batman on his own turf? Even I don't cause trouble there if I can help it. He even got your cousin when he stole the batmobile."

Drakken frown at his sidekick's remark before glancing at the still man-bat. "Well I think our newest member of our evil family can lend a hand in that."

(Scene break)

It was another typical day, or at least a typical lunch time, for Kim, Ron, and Monique. They had just been talking about random facts or stuff.

"Man, why don't the cafeteria staff serve decent lunches? This stuff is fit for prison consumption."

"Why don't you ask to cook for them? You're not that bad at it, and if that fails you could become a clown." Kim said with a smirk, and Ron shuddered at the thought of becoming said clown.

"Jewish clown? Girl you need to find a better joke then that. BTW, Bonnie's planning on a party since her sisters and momma's OOT."

"You know Ron is funny, besides I don't think she would invite us anyways."

"You never know," Ron said, "She has gotten a lot nicer lately."

"Yeah and all it took was you nearly getting a permanent grin," Kim muttered to which Ron winched again.

Then the Kimmunicator beeped, "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked when she answered it.

"Okay one of the top companies in Gotham city is asking for your help with a robbery."

Kim raised a brow, "Wayne Industries?"

"Nope," Wade answered as he took a sip of his soda. "One of their rivals. There have been several other similar robberies and so far no leads."

Kim thought about it, "I am sure batman is already looking into it and I rather not interfere with him. But they did ask me and I can't just turn them down like that."

Ron grinned, "Maybe a fresh pair of eyes can help and with Wade we might see something he missed."

Kim gave him a deadpan look, "He is the world's greatest detective so I doubt he missed something. But I guess we can look around and see if we can't find something."

Monique looked at Kim, "You sure you want to head back there girl? Who knows what crazy is pulling all of that off?"

"No big Mo, last time I was there Batman had most of his villains locked away. It should not be a problem."

As the two of them left the mess hall they did not see Bonnie enter and headed over to Monique.

(scene change)

Kim looked up in the lab that was broken into. The only sigh of it being broken into was the large hole in the busted glass in the side and the large piece empty space where the equipment was taken from. "Not very settle," Kim mused.

"Well maybe that was their way out once they got…whatever this big thing was." Ron suggested. "They snuck in easy but had to rush out with the prize."

"No look at the floor," Kim said pointed to the glass on the floor. "If that was their way out then the glass would be on the outside not the inside. No that was their way in and out." She called Wade, "Anything on the cameras Wade?"

"Whatever it was it was fast." His image was replace by the footage of last night showing a large machine. Something them crash through the window fast and landed on top of the machine. The black shadowy figure seemed to flapped it wings and ripped the machine off the ground and out of sight."

"Okay that did not look human." Ron muttered. Rufus was watching over Ron's shoulder squeaked in fear and dove into his pocket.

"I know it looked almost like an animal. DNAmy maybe?" Kim asked Wade.

"I am trying to clean the image up but whatever it was it had at least wings of a bat."

Kim thought for a minute, "With everything that was stolen recently do they go together somehow?"

Wade typed something on his key board. "Well they got a chemical reactor, a gas chamber and a super computer with data on human genetics. I can see a way for them to be used together. But they would need a stabilizer to keep everything of overloading and the only one in the city is at Wayne Industries."

Kim frowned, "Then that is their next target. We are heading there right now Wade, call ahead and let them know."

(Scene Break)

They managed to get a ride quickly, and there was no trouble. When in Gotham expect trouble regardless of what's going on. Wayne Industries was one of the most influential businesses in quite possibly the world. The business office itself was huge, and the owner of the company greeted them himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you miss Possible. You may have heard of me, but it is still polite to introduce one another, I'm Bruce Wayne." He said, and Kim couldn't help but blush at the fact that he was physically attractive.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kimberly Anne Possible, and this is my partner Ron Stoppable."

"Uh, hi." Ron said getting out of the car, and Rufus moving up to his shoulder to say hi as well. The three then walked into the building itself, not noticing the shadow that gazed towards them.

"Wayne Industries may have some of the best security, but I can understand your concern. No place on earth is truly secure if someone has enough force or is smart enough to crack security. Anything is possible for a Possible right?" The two teens were a little stunned at the fact that Bruce Wayne had casually mentioned Kim's family phrase.

Kim recovered and said, "Well yes it is. Anyway Mr. Wayne our tech guy, Wade, say the the items stolen can work together and your stabilizer is the final piece to finish whatever they are making."

Bruce thought about it, "Well if your friend is sure then that gives us an edge and we might be able to catch whoever this thief is. And please call me Bruce"

"We can trust Wade with our lives Mr. W…ahhh, Bruce. Wade got a distorted image of the thief from the last robbery and from what we can tell he is either not human or part animal and very strong as he took a heavy piece of machine by himself and very fast as well."

Bruce nodded, "Well I will security on the look out and help set a trap for our thief. If he is like what you say he is then we may our work cut out for us."

The phone at Bruce's desk rang and he answered it, "Hello…Alright send a team down there but be careful we have no idea who this thief is." He turned to them, "Our thief just broke in."

Kim and Ron ran for the door, "We will try and save the stabilizer Bruce." Kim said as they race down the hall. Bruce followed them out hoping to get some more intel on their thief and see if the Batman was needed.

(Scene change)

Drakken laughed as he watched the man-bat fly around the room full of scientist looking for the stabilizer through the video spy camera attacked to the collar the man-bat was wearing. "Look at them run. Yes, cower in fear to Dr. Drakken."

"They aren't scare of you but the man-bat. If they see your face they would hide out of how painful it would be to look at it." Shego muttered as she watched as well.

Drakken scowled at Shego. They were in the hover car outside the building as the man-bat did his job. "Words hurt Shego we have been over this before." He turned back to the screen with glee, "If one man-bat can do this much damage and terror then wait till I get my army." He laughed at his victory while Shego spotted someone she knew very well.

"Hey Doc, guess who came over for a play date."

Drakken stopped his laugh and looked down to see…"Kim Possible! How did she get here so fast?"

"We have been stealing stuff for the last four days straight her nerd was bound to see a pattern as you did not want to wait."

Drakken gritted his teeth before he smile darkly, "Well lets see if she can handle our little friend," he pick up his device, "Man-bat, new orders. Defeat Kim Possible and her buffoon sidekick."

The man-bat heard the orders, and ceased terrorizing the scientists. It searched for its new prey and found her. Her red hair was obvious, but the man-bat couldn't see. It knew its target and searched for it. It screeched as it swooped down on Kim Possible, shocking the entire group.

"What was that!?" Ron asked, making sure Rufus was secure in his pocket. Bruce was stunned at the sight as well, but he knew what the creature was.

"That was the man-bat. Some time ago a scientist created a formula to imbue humans with animal qualities, but the formula was unstable. It transformed the scientist into a half-man half-bat creature."

Kim had to dodge another swoop from the man-bat, and it started to ready for a fight. Screeching to see where its prey was. "I'm guessing this guy's our thief, but who stole the man-bat formula is what I want to know."

Kim had to dodge another strike, and Ron, with Bruce, attempted to fight the creature alongside Kim.

Kim grabbed her blow dryer grapping hook and fired at the man-bat. The hook flew and wrapped around it ankle. Kim was tugged into the air as the man-bat flew around to find Kim. Kim drew the cord back to close the distance but the man-bat found her and did sharp turn in the air and sent Kim flying into a wall. She landed hard and slid down it.

"Kim!" cried Ron before he saw the man-bat turn and dove at her. Ron ran up and manage to jump and land on the man-bat's back as he swoop low. The sudden weight cause the beast to flap wildly and flew around the room to try and buck Ron off. Ron scream as he held on for dear life.

Kim groaned and Bruce helped her back got back up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll live." She muttered before she gasped as she saw Ron riding the man-bat as it tried to get him off. "Go for help Bruce, I got to help Ron." She told him before she raced off after the flying pair.

Rufus peeked out of his pocket and saw that his owner and best friend was in trouble. Rufus got a determined look and jump out and onto the man-bat. He grabbed the fur and crawled all the way up to the head. He tugged one ear and gave a very loud whistle. The man-bat screech in distress and dove down. It spun in the air and Ron was sent flying and he crash into one of the machine. "Ow," he muttered as he slid down.

Kim glared at the man-bat as it flew up high and dove at her. Kim waited before she did a flying kick at the beast. The man-bat however swung one wing and batted Kim right into the wall. She slid down and laid still.

The man-bat screeched as it heard it new order and flew over and grabbed its prize, the stabilizer. Bruce ran over and checked Kim and Ron. They seem fine if knocked out but he was not sure if they were going to be fine as they were hit hard when they crash and he was worried about any head injuries. He got on his phone and made a quick call. "Alfred I need you to get your medic supplies. I got two friends here and I am not sure of their injured. They were hit hard and I can't tell if they have head injuries. I will meet you at the bat cave."

(Scene Break)

The man-bat returned to its master, and Drakken laughed with giddy glee. "See Shego. This plan is working out just fine, and with an army of man-bats under my control, I'll take over the world!"

Shego just sighed as they flew off, and for some reason had the urge to hurt Drakken while humming the theme to Pinky and the Brain. It was the oddest desire, but it fit as Drakken was playing both roles at once. _'It's a good thing he pays me, or I'd just go on my own. Maybe I should see if I can steal from Catwoman, wherever she is.'_

(Scene Break)

Ron was the first to wake up. "Ugh, did I suddenly try to go ten rounds with Steel Toe, or did someone force alcohol down my throat?"

"May I ask how you even know the affects of alcohol young man?" Someone asked.

Ron sat up and say an older man with graying hair with a mustache wearing a suit. He was talking off some gloves as he moved away from Kim. Ron was shock at Kim lying on the table. Seeing his gaze the man said, "She will be alright a few burses and maybe a headache but no lasting damage. You have some burses and this little guy was very worried about you."

He held up his hand and Rufus was sitting on his palm. Rufus jumped over to Ron and up to his shoulder and hugged him. He started squeaking rapidly and Ron got the jest. "Hey buddy, I'm alright and so is Kim."

Speaking of Kim, she started to wake up as well. She groaned and sat up holding her head, "Oh what happen?" she asked aloud before she got a good look, "Where are we?"

Ron also looked around before his eyes went wide, "KP, this is the batcave."

"Indeed," the man said as checked Kim one more time.

"So who are you?" Kim asked.

The man gave a small smirk, "I'm Batman," he answered simply.

Ron gasped, "I don't believe it. No wonder no one has ever figured out who you are."

Both the man and Kim looked at him, "What are you talking about Ron?"

"I mean no one would ever consider this guy to be Batman. He has the perfect cover as no one with think that a but-"

"Ron he was joking, he is not Batman" Kim said bursting his bubble.

Ron frowned and looked at the man who was smiling, "I always wanted someone to believe that. Thank you for that young man. Now I think you should look over there." He point over to a large machine with several screen and a chair in front.

Kim and Ron walked over and found Batman working on something, "I'm glad that you two are alright."

"No big, even if your friend fools Ron into thinking he was you." Kim said point over her shoulder with her thumb.

"You just made his day." Batman muttered with what Kim and Ron could consider a small smirk.

"We still have to find the man-bat and the stuff he stole." Kim said look on the screens and saw man-bat on one of them.

"I am already on that. Everything from Wayne Industries has a tracking deceive in them in case they were ever stolen. We can track where the stabilizer went and then whoever is controlling the man-bat."

Ron looked at him, "You think he was being controlled?"

Batman nodded, "It had an odd fixation around Miss Possible. I think someone found a way to control him and have him steal everything. I checked out what was stolen and like your friend Wade I think I know what they can be used for."

"So what is it? Wade never told us what they were for but what they needed." Ron asked to which Rufus nodded.

"The chemical reactor is to mix a mass amount of dangerous and unstable compounds safely and quickly, a gas chamber where the compound is dispersing on a subject, a super computer with data on human genetics to map out what is needed and the stabilizer to keep everything together. Whoever this is, they are going to be making more man-bats."

Kim went wide eyed. "They are making an army. If one man-bat cause so much damage then a lot will spell trouble."

Batman nodded, "I got a location on the stabilizer. I am mixing a compound that I used on the last man-bat to reverse the affects." He got up and went over to one machine on the side and pressed a few keys. It opened up Batman pulled out two vials fill with a blue liquid inside. "I got two ready hopefully we can stop them and gave the man-bat the antidote before it is too late."

"Alright lets go," Kim said as they followed Batman to the batmobile. Batman then tosses the Kimmunicator to Kim. "Sorry but I turned off your device and disable the tracking measures. I rather not have your friend know the location of the batcave right now."

Kim nodded, "Makes sense I will call Wade on the way so he might not worry."

(scene change)

Kim, Ron and Batman entered through the warehouse roof and hide in the rafters. "Dr. Drakken," Kim muttered.

"One of yours?" Batman asked to which they nodded. Batman pulled several ball the size of marbles. "Lets take them out."

Drakken was trying to put everything together. The man-bat off to one side, and Shego on the other. "You sure you know what you're doing doc?" Shego asked as she placed another part.

"Of course I know what I'm doing. The man-bat is a valuable soldier with proper control. Better then you." He mumbled the last part, but Shego heard anyway.

"What was that?" Drakken shuddered at Shego's question, and thought it best to placate her.

"Nothing." Shego knew it wasn't 'nothing', but smirked at the fact that she still had the ability to intimidate her boss. Everything was going smoothly for them, until a smokescreen filled the room, and the hired henchmen where suddenly disappearing.

"Man-bat, Shego. Go see what's going on!" The two then started to look around for what was happening, having a feeling it was bad for them.

The man-bat took to the air before he let out a series of screeches. It got the picture in its head of someone taking out different men in the smoke. It flew at the nearest one and drove at them.

Ron heard the flapping of wings and the screeching before he jumped out if the way as the man-bat flew right pass him. Unfortunately he happen to jump right out of the smoke screen and right at Shego's feet. He looked at her and got a sheepish look on his face.

Drakken glanced over and saw Ron. "The buffoon? (Gasp) Kim Possible is here!"

Shego grinned darkly, "Well looks like your new soldier can't even do it job right, unlike me." Shego was about to attack Ron when her wrist was grabbed before she could even swing it at Ron.

Shego turned and was shocked at seeing Batman holing her, "I don't think so."

Shego recovered and grinned, "Well I was hoping for Kimmie but I can live with you." Shego then powered up and swiped at Batman.

Batman was shocked when the hand he was holding was flaring up before he was force to release her when she attacked. He flipped over and landed by Ron who got up by now and he said, "Yeah you might want to avoid those."

"Noted," Batman muttered before he threw three batarangs at Shego. Shego blasted two out of the air and ducked under the third. Shego then charged at Batman and attacked again. Batman avoid the strikes and counter with his own attack. Shego blocked but was push back from the force before she was grabbed and tossed over Batman's shoulder.

Ron noticed that Kim was taken out the last of the henchmen while the man-bat turned back around for another go. He pulled Rufus from his pocket, "Ready buddy?"

Rufus gave him the thumbs up, "hn, hn, fire!" he squeaked.

Ron pulled his arm back and tossed Rufus right at the man-bat. Rufus landed right on the beast's face. The man-bat hiss before Rufus grabbed both of its eyelids and pulled them back toward him before he let go. The man-bat jerk in mid-air as it screeched in pain. Rufus climb on top of the head and pulled both ears back. The man-bat flew awkwardly as Rufus took control.

Shego and Batman continued the fight, and Batman proved that he had more experience then Kim. _'Princess' good, but the Bat's better.' _She thought as she barely dodged another punch. He had proven to be more flexible then most men, despite his broad-shouldered body structure. Shego was enjoying every moment of the fight, _'I have to steal in Gotham more often. Maybe see if Catwomen is up for a game to see who the better thief is.'_

Kim was busy trying to keep the man-bat off, with Rufus' help. It was made a little easier, but still fairly difficult.

"Man-bat, get that rodent off you!" Drakken ordered, and the man-bat obeyed. The shook it head and flew to the ground before he tried to knock Rufus off, but the little guy was too fast and had already moved.

Ron had been running distraction for the last of the henchmen, and then saw Drakken give his orders. "Booya!" Ron called out as he decided for a jump-kick towards the blue skinned self-proclaimed scientist. It was only luck on Drakken's side that Ron missed.

Drakken laughed, "Nice try buffoon but once I get my army of man-bats there will be no stopping me." he lifted in device up and ordered, "Man-bat get rid of Kim Possible and the buffoon!"

The man-bat screeched and tried to head for Ron but Rufus kept him busy. Kim swept the feet of the last henchmen and notice Drakken holding something as he ordered the man-bat. She spotted something next to her and it was one of the batarangs Batman threw before. She picked it up before she pulled her arm back and threw it.

It spun in the air and while Drakken was laughing at his near victory he did not see it coming. "Ow!" he cried when it hit his hand. As he rubbed it he realize he no longer had his sonic displacer in his hand. "(Gasp) Where is it?"

Ron picked it up, "How does this work?" he asked aloud. He then pressed the button, "Ah, testing, one two. May the man-bat please raise their hand?"

The man-bat froze before it raise one of it wings high. Ron got a smile, "Booya!" he cried and pumped his fist. "Alright man-bat go and catch Shego."

The man-bat took to the sky again and went for its target.

Shego did not see the man-bat behind her and was shocked when it swooped down and grabbed her shoulder and took off again. She gritted her teeth, "oh no you don't." she muttered as she powered up and grabbed the legs. She use her power and shifter her weight caused the man-bat to fly downward before Shego use her strength and slam the beast into the ground.

As it groaned before her, Shego saw a shadow over her and look up in time to see Batman boots to her face. She slammed into the ground before Batman was on her again and knocked her out.

Drakken looked around as his henchmen were beaten, Shego was knocked out and Batman was giving something to the man-bat and to his amazement he turned back into a man. Kim, her sidekick who name he keeps forgetting and now Batman surrounded him, "Sorry Drakken, but you lose," Kim said.

Drakken frown before he lifted his hands in surrender.

(Scene change)

Hours later Kim and Ron were back at Wayne Industries talking to Bruce after returning the stabilizer. "I can't thank you enough for your help Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, Rufus." Bruce said.

Kim waved him off, "No big we were glad to help. It would have been a problem if Drakken made an army of those man-bats. Batman went to deleiver the other stolen tech so all is good."

Ron nodded, "Yeah it was nice to work with Batman and we even saw the batcave. Shame we did not see Batgirl though."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yeah we could not have done it with him."

"And I am sure he could not have done it without your help as well." Bruce said. "Now I arrange a ride for you guy to head home. Alfred should be here any minute."

"Indeed," a voice said from the office door. The two teen turned and was shocked as seeing a familiar face wearing a suit, coat hat. "Ready to go, Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable."

"Isn't that?" Ron started as Kim nodded open mouth before they turned to a smirking Bruce.

Bruce gave a small chuckle, "And I meant what I said before."

Kim and Ron recover and followed Alfred, who was smiling as well, down to the limo outside. Kim called Wade. "Wade you will not believe this."

"I know, Monique left a message for you two. Bonnie invited you guys to her party."

Kim and Ron were floored, "Say what?"

"Well she said it was for Ron at first but Mo convinced her to invite all three of yous."

"Tell me everything." Kim ordered.

Alfred chuckled as let the two teen into the limo, "Ah to be a teenager again," he said to himself softly."

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	10. Chapter 10

Poison Blood

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Batman, Justice League and Kim Possible are action pack cartoons that are not own by me or my partner…unless he is not telling me something

Kim and Ron rode the elevator up to Bruce Wayne's Office at Wayne Industries. They received a call from Wade that Bruce was asking them for a favor. Ron glanced at his best friend, "I wonder what Bruce wants us for."

Kim nodded, "I know I mean if it was important then wouldn't he have a member of the league take care of it?"

The elevator dinged and they exited out. After a short walk they found Bruce sitting at his desk. "Thank you two for coming."

Kim smile, "So not the drama Bruce. What did you need us for?"

Bruce sighed, "A few days after we stop your villain Dr. Drakken we searched his lap. We found more of his formula he used to create the new man-bat. We have it here at Wayne Industries but I fear that it might not be safe and I rather not have it fall into the wrong hands."

Kim and Ron nodded understanding the problem. "So what do you want us to do with it?" Km asked.

"I don't think the formula is safe here in Gotham but I still want it studied in Wayne Industries. But at the same time I want someone I can trust to help protect it if needed. So this is where you two come in. I want you two to go to Jump City and take the formula and the written instructions to our branch there. Robin and the Titans should be able to keep it safe."

Ron grinned, "The titans sweet!"

Kim grinned, "We won't let you down Bruce."

Bruce smile, "I know you won't. I will let Robin know and have his team meet you when you get there."

"Sweet, and we can meet Raven and Starfire!" Ron was still very enthusiastic about it.

"We'll get there, but first I have a quick visit to make, since we're in Gotham for a bit." Kim said, and she was a little on the tweaked side that Ron kept wanting to see more super-heroines.

Bruce would've chuckled at Kim's reaction, but didn't want to explain what he thought of them. _'They'll make a great couple, if they can figure things out for themselves.'_ Bruce thought as Kim and Ron left the building.

(Scene Break)

Kim had to at least see Poison Ivy, or rather she wanted to see Pamela Isley. She once again walked down the halls of Arkham with Dr. Young with her once more. Just like the last couple of times she was there, Pamela was sitting across from her with guards on the outside just in case.

"I'm surprised you came back to see me so soon." Ivy asked as she was surprised yet happy to see Kim.

"I was in town and figured I'd stop by. I probably would've come anyway just to check up on you." Kim figured that Ron, outside Arkham, would be a safer bet to keep the man-bat formula. No one would expect her partner to have it, especially since he still lost his pants from time to time.

Ivy smile, glad her daughter was going out of her way into seeing her, even if she did not have to. _'But that is the kind of girl Kim is.'_ "So what brings you to Gotham? If the rumors are true on your last visit you help Batman recovers his stolen car," she smirked here, "It made several of the villains here to nearly laugh themselves into a coma. Joker felt like it was the best joke ever and he was also mad that he didn't think of it before."

Kim could imagine it, "Well one of my villain thought they could turn the batmobile into the fastest joyride. I only helped out as did Ron and Batgirl."

Ivy shook her head, "You don't give yourself enough credit Kim. You never did answer my question though."

Kim blushed at forgetting that, "Oh just a favor to Mister Wayne. We are delivering something to one of the other Wayne Industries branches in Jump City."

Ivy frown, "Jump City? I think that is where Batman's sidekick is now."

Kim nodded, "Yeah Mister Wayne wants something protect while it is studied at Wayne Industries but he rather not have it in Gotham."

Ivy stared, "Is this package dangerous?" She asked worried for her daughter.

Kim shook her head, "No, no Ron and I will be fine. The package itself is not dangerous but it can be use for something else."

Ivy closed her eyes, vowing to herself that if her daughter was harmed but whatever Bruce Wayne gave her, he will be getting the last kiss he will ever get. Kim then got up, "Sorry Ivy but Ron is waiting outside and I rather not keep my ride waiting."

Ivy nodded with a small smile, "I hope to see you again soon Kim."

As Kim left Dr Young say the said smile on Ivy's face. "You will see her again."

Ivy sighed, "I figure as much, now that she is getting into my life I make me wonder what could have been if I saw her more when she was younger. Would I be better, someone that could be worthy to be called a mother? Or would I make her worst?"

Dr. Young wrote something down, "Being worried about her and wondering what you could have done are all parts of being a parent let along a mother. I think Kim is happy that you are her mother."

Ivy smile sadly as she was escorted back to her cell, _'Yes but what wouldn't I give to actually hear her call me mom or mother.'_

(Scene Break)

The Teen Titans were gathered in the main room of Titan's Tower in Jump City. The only one that wasn't there at the moment was Robin, and most of them were doing what they normally do when not fighting crime, so to speak. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a game, Raven was reading one of her books, and chances are it would've been better to not look in it. Starfire was trying to grab a snack for herself and for the strange pet of Silky the thing that was a trophy from Killer Moth. Robin had just stepped into the room and needed to get the attention of the rest.

"Hey guys, can I have your attention for a bit?"

His team looked up, Cyborg killing Beast Boy as he didn't pause the game. "Something wrong Robin?" Cyborg asked.

Robin shook his head, "No, I just finish talking to my mentor."

This surprise the titans, Starfire because she did not know who Robin's mentor was and was happy they were able to talk and the other shocked as they recall that they did not get along. Starfire smiled, "Oh glories! Will we be expecting a visit?"

Robin could not help but chuckle, "Actually yes but not from him, another pair of heroes will be coming here to help with a favor for him. They will be taking something to Wayne Industries and we will show them there and maybe around the city."

Again the team was surprise, "Who are the heroes?" BB asked.

Robin smirked, "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Beast boy look excited and shouting, "Dude!" before he got a high five from Cyborg. Raven raised a brow while Starfire looked confused. "Who are this Kim of possible and this stoppable Ron."

Cyborg went over to the computer, "There names are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They're heroes that go around helping people when they ask for it." he then brought up their website and Starfire looked it over, "This is her website."

Starfire looked it over, "She can do anything?"

Cyborg chuckled, "I doubt that but that is her saying. She helps save the world a few times and many people look up to her." he shot a smirk at Beast Boy. "I think she has a lot more friends then BB on her facebook page."

Beast Boy cried out shocked before pushing Cyborg aside and started typing "Dude there is no way, how can she have more friends then me? I'm awesome."

Starfire looked confused about this book of faces while Cyborg laughed.

(Scene break)

Deep in the hideout of the Hive-five (which had six members) the team was relaxing. Billy Numerous was playing with Mammoth and Seemore in a racing game. Kid Wyked was reading and Jinx was drinking some soda bored out of her mine. Gizmo then turned from his screen, "Hey guys my guys get some info on those butt kissing titans."

The other looked at him, Billy pulling ahead before he paused the game. "So what's new with them?" Seemore asked.

Gizmo smirked, "Turned out that bat called birdbrain and told him to help some heroes take something to Wayne Industries."

Jinx raised a brow, "So?"

"Turns out that it those would be heroes Kim Possible and that weird sidekick of hers."

Now Jinx was interested. "Whatever they are delivering it must be important."

"Which makes it worth more then a rain storm on a hot summer's day." Billy cried out.

Jinx smirked, "I was getting bored anyway. Let's see if Kim Possible can handle us"

(Scene Break)

Kim and Ron had finally made it to Jump City, and it was a decent sight. It had the well known Titan's Tower and various places that people could easily hang out.

"Okay, we're supposed to meet the Titans at the pizza parlor downtown. Shouldn't be too hard to see a group of colorful teens, especially with odd skin colors." Kim said and Ron started looking around.

"Wow, never thought we'd be meeting the Titans." Ron added and Kim, while excited as well, couldn't help but feel tweaked at the thought. It was then that the two were suddenly rushed up in a bone-crushing hug, courtesy of Starfire.

"It is a pleasure to meet you new friends!"

Kim gritted her teeth as she felt her pop. Ron groaned as he was crushed in the hug, _'I'm getting hugged by a hot girl and I feel pain. This is wrong.'_

Starfire finally release them before she went on, "Are you the Kim Possible and Ro Stoppable? You two are heroes like me and my friends? How do you travel to places in the world? What is your favorite food? And would you like to be my friend?"

She said all of this very fast and it took Kim a while to figure out everything she said. "Yes that's us. I'm Kim and this is Ron. Yeah you can call us heroes. We get rides from people we help. Food…"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, "Cheese!"

Starfire giggle as she bent down looking at Rufus. Kim smiled, "well Rufus and Ron's is cheese and sure we can be friends."

"I have never seen such a cute creature." Starfire said as she picked Rufus up and started to nuzzle him with her cheek. Rufus seem to be enjoying the attention. Ron smiled, "That's Rufus, my buddy and a naked mole rat."

Starfire looked at Rufus, "Well hello there cloth-less mouse. You remind me of my pet Silky."

Rufus blushed and squeaked a little. Kim snapped Starfire out of it, "Sorry but I think we are to meet with your teammates."

Starfire remembered, "My apologies friend. Please let me take yous to them. Perhaps you can even join us for lunch, I would be happy to share some of my delightful mustard."

Starfire led the way flying low off the ground with Kim and Ron running to keep up. _'Okay, this is weird.'_ The two teens thought as they then spotted the rest of the Teen Titans.

"Friends, I have brought the Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." Starfire said happily as Robin held a hand out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Robin." Kim shook his hand and Ron did too.

"Nice to meet you in person Robin. I'm Kim and this is Ron."

"Hey," Ron added to Kim's introduction, before getting introduced to everyone via Robin.

"This is the rest of the titans, Cyborg."

"Nice to meet ya." Cyborg said and shook Kim's hand. Robin continued the introductions.

"Beast Boy," BB himself was just staring at Kim, apparently smitten with her good looks.

Kim gave a small smile, used to guy reacting to her look epically when meeting for the first time. Raven look up from the book she brought "Raven," she said simply.

It was then did she feel a very a hidden mystical energy. She glanced at Ron and felt like it was coming form him, _'Strange, I wonder what kind of energy he has.'_ She then notice Rufus still sitting in Starfire's hands. _'The little guy also has that energy inside of him as well. Is that because of his connection to the boy or because of something else?'_

"And you already met Starfire." Robin said. Starfire smiled before she showed Rufus to everyone, "And this is little Rufus. He is a friend to our new friends."

BB laughed look at the little guy before he morph into a green copy of Rufus. Rufus was shocked before he jumped onto the table next to the green Rufus. They moved around each other Rufus looking at Beast Boy up and down before he gave his thumbs up in approval. BB transformed back and held Rufus in his hands. "Dude, I like this little guy."

Ron sat down next to Beast Boy, "Rufus is the man, right Rufus?"

Rufus nodded, "Uh-huh, uh-huh the man."

Kim sat down next to Robin and Starfire watching her best friend laugh with Beast Boy, having the time of his life. Robin then said, "So what does Mr. Wayne want you to deliver?" Robin asked.

Kim brought the case into the table. "We had one of my villains a while back get his hands on a formula that re-created the man-bat. We were able to stop him and now we have the formula. Mr. Wayne wants it here to be studied but also protected by you guys incase something happen."

Robin nodded, understanding his mentor's reason. "Sounds good, after lunch we will take you to Wayne Industries. Afterward we will show you some of the sights."

"Spankin'" Kim said.

Kim and Ron were invited to chow down on pizza, and they did. It was a simple lunch that anyone could have, but it was only chaotic when the Titans started to fight over who got the last slice. Lunch had ended and the group was on their way to Wayne Industries Jump City Branch, and that's when things started to go wrong.

"Hey pit sniffers!" Gizmo said getting the seven teens and one naked mole rat's attention, and that was when a beam started towards them.

The team jumped as the beam blasted the sidewalk. Kim look up on top of one of the buildings was another group of teens. One very large, even larger then most henchmen she had to deal with, with thick muscles thick sideburns and a small beard right on his chin. One was dressed in green and had a strange helmet that made him look like a Cyclops. One was dress in a dark cloak that for some reason reminded of a darker Batman. The next guy wore a dark red jumpsuit with head gear, goggles and a division sign on the chest. The only part of his skin that could be seen was his square chin. The only girl had grayish skin wearing a Gothish version of a schoolgirl uniform in black and pink. Her hair was tied up making it look like two horns with pink stripped highlights. The last member of the group was a small child wearing a grayish jumpsuit with a jetpack holding him in the air. "Friends of yours?"

Robin glared before he got his staff out, "Nope, just a group of thugs."

Jinx gave a short amused laughed, "Thugs, is that what you picture us? And thought we had a nice little relationship."

Mammoth growled out punching his palm. "Whatever is in that case belongs to us now."

"Says who?" Ron cried.

"The Hive Five of course" Billy answered with a grin.

Kim looked confused seeing as it was an odd name with a different number of people. Ron was counting them, "Uh if you guys are the Hive 'Five' then why are their six of yous?"

"It sounds cooler," Mammoth said.

"Does that mean you guys are kicking one of yous out, so it makes you guys seem better?" Ron asked.

"Ron! What did I say about giving suggestion to villains?" Kim said already getting a headache from this.

Seemore notice that Gizmo, Mammoth and Billy were glancing at him, "Oh no, I am not getting kick out of the group."

Jinx smile evilly, "Fine the one that does the worst gets kick off, Get that case!"

That's when the Hive Five struck. Jinx started things off with a hex blast to cause a bit of bad luck, and Ron was able to dodge it. Seemore's visor spun around before stopping and shooting off a laser. Cyborg started his fight with Gizmo. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon as Gizmo fly pass him, firing a few missiles. Cyborg was able to grab a mail box and threw it in the way. They missiles blew up and Cyborg lost sight of Gizmo. "Where it that little brat," he mumbled.

"Try behind you washout," Gizmo said as his four clawed spider legs wrapped around his body. Cyborg growled out as he cried to get free, "Oh, I am going to get you for that shorty."

Ron was able to move to the side with Starfire next to him, Billy Numerous then jump in front of him. Ron blinked, he did not see so tough, "Okay who are you?"

Billy smirked, "I'm Billy Numerous."

Again Ron blinked, "Okay, why?"

Billy said nothing but multiplied himself so he made a ring around the two. Ron eyes went wider as he glanced around at the copies, "Oh that makes more sense now."

"Fear not friend Ron and friend Rufus, we can take care of him."

Ron could not help but feel confident before he got into his stance, "Whooo!" he cried out before he lunched himself at the copies.

Kim ducked and weaved as Mammoth tried to get her, "Just hold still." He grunted and he slammed did a double axe blow that crack the sidewalk as Kim jump up, swings the case and cracked him in the jaw.

"And I am going to listen to you why?" she asked as she back flipped over a speeding green ram horn sheep that gut checked Mammoth, causing him to fall back.

Jinx shot two more bolts at the birdarangs of Robin and saw that this was not going as plan, _'Those two are better then we thought. We got to get that case.'_

Fortunately for the Hive Five, Kid Wyked had been overlooked as he teleported when the fight started and he now appeared close to Kim and snatched the case.

"The case!" Rufus pointed out and the Hive five started the retreat.

"See ya pit-sniffers," Gizmo added while retreating with the rest.

"I'm not letting you go that easy!" Ron and Robin said at the same time before they started chasing them. Lucky for Cyborg, he had the T-Car nearby with him driving. Raven flew and Starfire grabbed Kim and followed while Robin and Ron kept up with each other and even used gadgets.

"Great, we've got the case, but those snot munching titans and the sidekick are keeping up."

"There's a park nearby, and I don't think the titans would drive through a park." Seemore suggested, and that's what they did. They might lose the Titans and Team Possible.

Cyborg was catching up fast before he hit the brakes as the villains jumped a wall and into the Park. He got out as Raven, Starfire (who was still holding Kim) and Beast Boy flew over head. Cyborg got out of his car and was able to climb over the fence as Robin and Ron caught up and hopped the wall as well.

Kim saw where they were and could not help but smirk. Raven caught it, "found something amusing?"

Kim nodded, "They just made things easily for us to catch them," and before either one could asked what she meant Kim said, "Star, can you get me ahead of them?"

Starfire nodded, "Holding tightly please," she said before she picked up speed.

She flew ahead of Raven and caught up with the group. Kim then dropped down and the group slid to a stop. Kim smirked, "End of the line."

Billy laughed, "Oh really what are you going to do about it?"

Kim smiled as she closed her eyes and consternated. She focuses on the bunch of tree near the villain and extended her sense towards them. "I think my friends will be glad to help hold you guys for us."

Mammoth as about he asked what she meant when it happen. A bunch of tree root broke though the ground and wrapped around his body arms and neck. His arms were force back and he knelt to the ground straining to break free. "Ugh, what is this?"

The group was shocked before another root popped up beneath Gizmo and grabbed him. His pack was crushed and he was unable to get free. "Let me go you stinking little mulch muncher!"

Billy made many copies of himself where half of which was also caught along with Seemore. Jinx knew Kim was doing this so she threw some hex bolts at her just as she was tangled in a root. A black shield came up in time and blocked them.

Ron managed to reverse the situation with Kid Wyked and grabbed the case with the man-bat formula, and then knocked the guy out as Kim kept the group tied up with the plant roots.

"I told you my 'friends' would take care of this." Kim said and let her hair fall to one side covering her face. It was oddly reminiscent to how Poison Ivy styled her own hair sometimes.

"How did you do that?" Robin asked Kim as the Hive Five, technically six, were cuffed and taken away.

Everyone but Ron was looking at Kim with a bit of suspicion, Kim however just moved her hair out of her eyes. "It's a new thing that I'm learning about. I woke up to having meta-human powers when Joker came to town. I'm still me, and I don't use the powers unless necessary."

This seemed like it was good enough for the group, if she was developing powers then they could not fault her. Starfire smiled, "Your power over nature is most useful in helping us. I am glad you are able to help."

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah we understand. You are still a hero without any powers before and now you got some back up."

BB laughed, "Plus there are only a few places where you can use them so it's all good."

Kim smiled glad they understand. Robin then said pointing to the case, "Now I think we need to get this over to Wayne Industries."

"Oh right," Ron said remembering. "Lets go, I still want to see some of the city."

They group heading off with Starfire and Beast Boy talking about some of the places they should see. Robin followed deep in thought, _'I guess she is still a hero even with those powers. Still the way she had those trees help, how they listen to her and for a second I swore I was looking at a younger Poison Ivy.'_ He remembers how her hair covered one eye like one time he fought her with Batman. _'I might be over thinking it but I will talk to Bruce and see what he thinks.'_

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


End file.
